He Remembered
by PinkyStripy
Summary: About McFly in general and sometimes Dougie in special!
1. Chapters 01, 02, 03, 04, 05

**Disclaimer :**  
I do not own, know or pretend to know McFly in any way, etc etc etc.

**About My Fic :  
**Like it said in the title, it's a McFly fic but when you read it you'll find it's also about Dougie in special.  
It's based on a life that sadly definitely doesn't include McFly...  
Oh, how I wish it did...

-----------------------------------

**He Remembered…**

"Come on girl, we're going to be so late!"  
Will she ever be able to relax? Probably not…

"I can't find my iPod anywhere!", I yelled down the stairs.  
"Who cares about you iPod, we're going to a concert, you won't even need it!"

"Think again! I'll be in a car, with you, for over an hour, either listening to McFly songs or your McFly stories. If I don't take my iPod, I'll be sick of them before we even arrive, and you'll be going to the concert alone."

She was confused at first, but then she seemed to agree.  
"Fine, I'll help you look!", she said as she came running up the stairs.

Riley is the most fanatic McFly fan ever known to mankind. She knows everything, owns everything and is a member of everything slightly McFly-ish.  
She's one of my best friends, I've known her since forever really and we get along great, but when it comes too McFly she just gets on my nerves sometimes.

"Where on earth did you pu…" "Got it!"  
I was just in time because it wouldn't have taken her much longer to lose it.

"So where was it, I've looked everywhere?" She came walking out of her bathroom.  
"Well I could have told you that looking for it in the bathroom would be kind of pointless. It was under YOUR bed, any ideas as to how it got there?"

She takes my stuff all the time but I could see that she really didn't have a clue this time.

"I don't know, I cleaned up this morning. Well, mum asked me to anyway. I just didn't have time to do it so I put everything under the bed. Don't look at me like you never do that!"

"I was just kidding! Come on, I got everything now, let's go!"

**CH/2**

So there we were, on our way to London. And as I could have predicted, Riley started her McFly talk as soon as we took the first turn, with still an hour to go. She soon got tired of talking though and decided to play every McFly album she had with her. This was going to be one long ride…

_Sorry's not good enough. Why are we breaking up? Cause I didn't treat you rough so please don't go changing! What was I thinking of? You said…_

We were both singing as loud as we could. I had really tried not to give in but, after half an hour of very, very false singing from her side, I decided it would be better to just attempt and sing along with her. We were both rubbish, but being rubbish together seemed like more fun than just one of us being it and the other one having to listen to it! Plus, it killed time…

_'Cause obviously, she's out of my reach. I'm wasting my time 'cause she'll never be mine and I know I never will be good enou_

"What do you think you're doing?"  
She looked at me as if I had just committed some huge crime.  
"Uhm, turning it off! We're here, Riley."  
"You could have just left it on you know, the song was almost over."  
"Get out of the car you! Help me get the bags inside."  
"Fine, but I'll put it on the list!" , she said to herself before she finally came to help me.

NEXT IS NOT A CHAPTER, JUST SOME INFORMATION

The List! Where do I begin to explain?

It's something she started two years ago, when I went for London to live with my brother and left her behind in Southend. She refused to talk to me for a while after I told her I would be moving, and held on to it for about two weeks. When the day of leaving had come I decided I'd had enough. I told her she could come and visit me if she wanted, but if she wouldn't come that next week I would never talk to her again. After my little outburst, she decided not to be mad at me anymore.

But she made a list back then, with all things on it that she's turned a blind eye to since.  
(Those are her words.)

I remember her saying : "I forgive you all of the things you have done that are on this list, because I am a very good friend. Be a good one too, and remember this when I need you most!"

To people that don't know us it may sound as if she's a real bitchy drama queen, but trust me, it's what makes our friendship special. We don't take anything to seriously, let alone this List. It's just something that has linked us in some weird way. Don't ask, I hardly get it myself!

But that is the story behind the List, a crucial element in our friendship!  
Now let's get back to the real story…

**CH/3**

Chloe POV

We went into the kitchen, and by the look of it, my brother hadn't been home while I'd stayed at Riley's. Not that I really cared, with him out we had the house to ourselves.  
We got our stuff upstairs and grabbed something to eat.

"What time is it?", Riley asked.  
"I don't know, time to get going I guess!"  
"What about the bed and stuff?"  
Whoops, hadn't really given that a thought yet.  
"We'll get you settled after the concert, there's no time for that now."  
"No problemo. Let's go then!"

She paused when she saw my car key on the kitchen counter. "I'll drive!"  
"Yeah and wreck my car, I don't think so! We're walking…"  
"I for one am not going to walk all the way to…"  
"All the way? It's five blocks! Now let's go, I thought you wanted to be there on time?"  
"I'm coming, I'm coming, chill!" , and with that she threw my car keys back on the counter.

It was already pretty crowded when we arrived, but we had front row tickets. When we had finally made our way to the front, the show was about to start. McFly came on and Riley started singing like mad. It took me a while to finally feel it, but when I did I too got carried away.

Riley POV

She finally seemed to enjoy it. Good, because I almost started feeling guilty.  
I dragged her to every concert, every signing, everywhere really, in order to see McFly.  
It was the only way to keep hold of her. When she had moved to London, our friendship changed. We didn't see each other anymore, we stopped hanging out. That is to be understood of course, but I missed her.  
So when I got the tickets for that concert back then, I took her, even though she didn't like them that much. And ever since then, we visited every concert together.

"Enjoying?", Chloe asked, and my thoughts were gone immediately.  
"Of course! You?"  
"I have to admit, I am!", she laughed.  
"Well good, 'cause it's still far from over!"

When the next song started we both were singing like mad. Chloe had learned the words to all their songs in no time, probably because they're the only ones on my iPod. I keep playing them all day, and when I'm not listening to them I'm singing them myself. I know Chloe hated it when I did that, but she didn't seem to mind it that much lately. And now here we were, both singing our lungs out to McFly, the one band on earth Chloe isn't really into.  
I'll have to thank her for that later…

Chloe POV

I didn't stop singing untill the end of the show. This was definitely one of their best shows we had seen, but maybe that was because it really was up close and personal. Riley had tried, several times, to dismay of the very fat guy walking around in front of the stage, to touch them when they came to the edge of the stage. Her goal was to talk to them, touch them, or get something from them, every time we went to a concert or a signing, but her luck had left her this time.

No need to say that she was quite depressed when we came outside to find that they had already left. We waited and waited, but after a while she decided to give up. For the first time ever, she didn't reach her goal, and I really did feel sorry for her.

Little did we know…

**CH/4**

Tom POV

"So how do you feel about it now, Mr Not-Really-Feeling-It?"  
I know that came out a bit harsh, but he knew what I meant.

"It was fine I guess…" , he answered.  
"Fine? Doug, it was awesome, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing, just… "

"Hey guys I just wanted… Did something happen?" Danny asked while he stormed in.  
"Not really, Mr. Douglas here is being an ass!" , I answered him.  
"I am not! Where's Harry?" , Dougie quickly changed the subject.  
"I don't know, ran off to the toilet as soon as he got off stage. He looked a bit weird."  
"Is he not coming with us tonight then?" Dougie asked him.

Before Danny could answer, Harry walked in.  
"Who's not coming with us?"  
"Well, we thought YOU weren't coming with US. As in us three going without you." , I told him.  
"Are you kidding me? Of course I am coming. When do we leave?"  
"Uh as soon as possible."  
"Oh but we're taking the back door so they won't see us leaving." , Danny informed us.  
"Alrighty then, let's go!" , Harry yelled almost uber-happy.

Dougie POV

Why was Tom so annoying? I just said I wasn't really feeling it before we went on, like he never had that feeling! He was making such a big deal of it.  
Truth is, I did enjoy myself once we started playing.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong?"  
Tom again. Did he ever mind his own business?

"Nothing's wrong, I told you. Just a bit distracted."  
"By what? You're thoughts are everywhere but here."  
"Never mind Tom, let's just have fun tonight ok?"

I couldn't have told him, 'cause it was a bit silly to be honest. I didn't even know for sure, maybe I got someone else mistaken for her. I only saw her for like ten seconds that one time, plus I was never good at remembering faces.

And even if it was her, what was I going to do about it?

**CH/5**

Chloe POV

"I'm sorry Riles…"  
"Doesn't matter, I'll get a chance next time."  
I felt so bad for her, she looked like she was about to cry.  
God, how can a band do something like that to a person?  
I swear, it's not healthy!

"It's not like we'll never see them again, right?" , she tried, not very convincing.  
"I have an idea!" , and I grabbed her by the arm.  
"You said they'll be around for signings tomorrow…"  
"Yeah but Chloe, I don't have a wristband, it's too late."  
"No it's not! My brother has a friend who works there! I'm sure we'll be able to convince him. Especially with you being a youth in need who has a terrible disease and will maybe die tomorrow…"

She seemed to think about it for a moment.  
"You're insane, listen to yourself!", she laughed.  
"Well, if we don't get in at least I got you smiling again!"  
"True. Now is there any place we could go to have a drink? Somewhere quiet and where I don't have to stand, 'cause my feet are killing me!"  
"Yeah I know a place, it is two more blocks away though. Will they be able to walk there?"  
"I hope so, if not I'll just leave them here. I can walk without my feet!"  
"Uhuh, sure. Come on, you idiot."

She looked like she was in pain, and after a few steps she decided to take her shoes off.  
"Who makes these things anyway?" , she complained.  
"Well, who wears them? I told you not to, Converse are way better!"  
"Shut up you. Where are you taking me anyway?"  
"You'll see…"

I had never taken her there before, but I was sure she would love it. It was a really nice place to hang out. I used to go there with my brother every weekend. It was a coffeehouse during the day and after eight it was more or less like a pub.

The owners, the Petersons, were a married couple in their late 60's. They were the nicest people I had ever met. Not too many people knew about the place, and people who came there were usually a lot older than me, but I didn't care. Well, I wouldn't go there all by myself, but if you were with someone else it was a nice and quiet place to hang out.  
Just what me and Riley, and her feet, needed.

Danny POV

"Where the hell are we going?"  
I really didn't get it. Why were we walking this way?  
Everyone else walked the other way, to nightlife and pubs.

"Will you be patient?" , Tom asked.  
"Well I will be as soon as I know where we're going!"  
"I told you, we're going for a drink."  
"Like I didn't get that, I'm not stupid you know!"  
"Now don't start lying to us Danny, we all know you are!" , Harry remarked.  
"Oh shut up, I'm not!"

"Oi! Can you two stop arguing please? There it is."  
Tom pointed at something that looked like a normal house, well, in my opinion.  
"Tom, that's not a pub, you said we were…" , I began.  
"It is a pub, wait and see."

He pushed the door, and I was convinced it wouldn't even open, but it did. We walked in and to my surprise, we actually were in a pub. Not very big, not very crowded and people weren't really loud, but a pub nonetheless.

"Well have you ever! Ann, come over here, it's Tom Fletcher!"  
The bartender seemed to know Tom from somewhere. No idea how really, 'cause to be honest, he looked rather old to me.

Tom walked over to him and another woman, must've been his wife, joined them.  
"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Peterson! It's been a long time!"

----------------------------------

Let me know your opinions!


	2. Chapters 06, 07, 08, 09, 10

**CH/6**

Riley POV

"Aren't we there yet, you said two blocks!"  
I was tired of walking, and I needed a drink, fast…

"Yeah sorry, it may have been four. How are your feet?"  
"I don't know, I'll ask them… Oh no wait, I can't. They died!"  
"That bad huh?" , she raised an eyebrow.

We both laughed, I can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, but luckily Chloe knows how to handle me when I take it too far.

"Well, I think it's time to reincarnate them then, because we're here."  
She pushed me towards a front door, and I told her to stop kidding.  
"I'm not kidding, just open the door and be amazed!"

I wasn't sure whether she was serious or not, because I didn't really see how a pub could be hiding behind a front door, but I pushed the door open and we entered the house.

Dougie POV

Tom was enjoying his chat with the Petersons, or so it seemed.  
The three of us had found a quiet corner to hang out, and had already ordered some drinks.

"Yeah I know, were there any at your side Doug?"  
Danny looked at me, waiting for an answer.  
I would have given him one, if I knew what he was asking… 

"Huh?" , I replied instead.  
"Gay guys? Your side? There were millions of them in front of Tom!"  
"Oh yeah, I don't know. Haven't seen any…"  
"There was one that kept trying to climb on stage at Tom's side, did you notice?"  
Danny asked this turning to Harry, realizing I had no clue what he was talking about.  
"Yeah I saw that, there were also lots of banners for Tom huh?"  
"I know, but I wouldn't want my name to be on any of them mate!" , Danny laughed.

God, what were they talking about? Where had my thoughts been while I was up on stage?  
Oh yeah, front row, second to the left of the girl with the very pink t-shirt, with a Dashboard Confessional shirt on herself. That's where my thoughts had been, and where they still were actually.

I was pretty convinced it was her. It was the same face with those clear blue eyes, the same hair and I could almost swear it was the same friend with her.  
Come on Doug, get it off your mind, maybe it wasn't even her and if it was she's gone now. I tried to convince myself, but I had a hard time. 

"Anyone up for another drink?" , Harry asked.  
"Nice!" , Danny said.  
"Yeah sure!" , was my answer.  
And Harry walked towards the bar almost walking into the door, that all of a sudden got pushed open from the outside.

"Whoops sorry! The door opened a bit easier than I thought."  
The girl that was apologizing came walking in, barefoot, shoes in her hands.  
"Chloe come on, you're the one who knows this place, not me…" , she said.  
"Chill, I'm coming. Just walk in girl, people won't bite!" , another voice replied.

The girl wanted to walk in, but then she looked up and saw who she had almost hit with the door.   
She froze instantly when she recognized Harry's face.  
"You're… how can… am I… are you… Chloe this is…" She didn't make any sense.  
"Riles, you're really not making any sense, can you just walk in please!" , the voice said.

And with that, barefoot-girl got pushed inside by someone else. That someone else walked in right behind her, making sure she had closed the door. Barefoot-girl still stood there, star-struck, it looked rather funny. 

"For God's sake, what is wrong with you Riles?", the friend asked, a bit annoyed.  
She turned to Harry and seemed to understand immediately.

And the moment she turned, I was in shock. I recognized the Dashboard Confessional shirt first, and when I looked at her face I saw the familiar clear blue eyes…

**CH/7**

Chloe POV

She just stood there, absolutely star-struck, not knowing what to say.  
"I am uh… I didn't… It was…" She tried to talk, but didn't succeed.  
"Sorry for almost hitting you with the door.", I said for her.  
"It's ok… uhm…" , the drummer, Harry I think he's called, began.  
"Oi! ", I heard someone shouting from a table in the corner.

There were two guys there, one with very curly, almost frizzy hair, who I knew was Danny. He was Riley's favorite member of McFly, and she had a huge crush on him. The other guy had his hair messed up, it fell down his face covering his eyes slightly, and I knew that was Dougie. Out of all of them I have to say I think I like him most. From what I've heard and seen, we share the same weird sense of humor and randomness. He looked like he had just seen a ghost appear right in front of him though.

"Give the girls a drink!", Danny shouted.  
"Ayay Captain Dan!", Harry laughed.  
"What would you like?", he asked us.  
"Uhm, I would… uhm… beer please…", Riley said.  
"I'll have the same, thanks.", I told him.  
"Great, I'll go get it. You can join them two over there.", he said pointing behind him.  
"Sure, we'll do.", I said.  
"Oh my god…", Riley was still shaking.  
"Get yourself together girl", I told her.

"Oh God, Chloe? Is that you? Come over here.", someone shouted from behind me.  
"Oh, hey Mrs. Peterson!", and I started walking towards her.  
"Chloe!", Riley tried to whisper but it was still very loud.  
"Go on, you'll be fine, they seem nice.", I told her.  
And I walked over to Mrs. Peterson who gave me a hug when I reached her.

Danny POV

The girl that was called Chloe, or that's what I thought the old woman had called her, walked away. Her friend looked a bit scared to be honest, but she walked towards us anyway. When she had reached us, she didn't know what to do or to say.

"Hey." It was like she was whispering.  
"Hey you! What's your name?", I asked her.  
"Riley." , and again she was whispering.  
"Nice, well I'm Danny and that statue sitting over there is Dougie."   
"Yeah I know." Finally she let out a little laugh.  
"Good, well if I give you a little hug, will you be normal again?"  
She looked at me, very confused, but I hugged her anyway.  
"Nice to meet you! Sit down…", I told her  
She seemed less weird now, but still not quite normal.

" Doug, where's your manners?"  
I looked at Dougie and he was still daydreaming.   
"Huh?" He looked up.  
"Will you say something to Riley here."  
"Oh yeah, hi. I'm Dougie." And he shook her hand.   
"Hey, nice to meet you.", she said.  
"Same here.", he answered.

He was obviously distracted by something more important…  
I was too… Where the hell were our drinks?

**CH/8**

Harry POV

She seemed to know the Petersons as well. Well, Mrs. Peterson obviously knew her, since she had called her by her name. And she knew Tom now, because Mrs. Peterson had introduced her to him. Tom looked a bit helpless really, I could tell he just wanted to sit and have a beer, but the Petersons kept talking to him.

"Hey Mr. Peterson." , I said… "Can I have a few beers please… six."  
He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"There you go." , he said after a while.

I walked over to Tom and Chloe.  
"Hi Mrs. Peterson. Mind if I steal these two away from you?" , I asked politely.  
"No of course not dear. Go ahead.", she said.  
"Thanks…", Tom whispered.  
Chloe just laughed. 

Dougie POV

After a few minutes, that felt like hours, Harry came over with our drinks and he had brought Tom and the girl as well. I was so bloody nervous.  
"So guys, pick whatever, it's all the same." , he said putting our drinks down.

"Guys, this is Chloe. Chloe this is Danny and Dougie.", Tom introduced us.  
"Hi Chloe!", Danny smiled.  
"Oh, this is you're friend I guess?", Tom asked.  
"Yeah this is Riley.", Chloe said while hugging Danny.  
Tom and Harry introduced themselves to Riley.   
Chloe came walking over to me. I stood up  
"Hey…", she said, and she hugged me.  
"Hi…" , was all I could manage to get out.  
"Well, have a seat.", Harry said, to no one in particular.

I took my seat again, and Chloe sat down beside me.  
It felt weird. She didn't even know how I thought, or how I felt.  
She definitely didn't know she hadn't been off my mind since then.

Tom POV

I couldn't thank Harry enough.  
I know it had been a long time since I last saw them, but come on?  
They had been putting me through hell there, all I wanted was a nice night out with the guys.

Well, not that 'a night with just the four of us' had worked out.  
But this actually turned out even better. Chloe seemed nice, and although her friend was a bit clumsy, she seemed to be nice as well. When we had walked over to them I saw Danny and Riley were getting very friendly, and it only started to get more friendly on their side of the table.

Dougie however had still been daydreaming at that point, only he had dropped his staring-at-something-that's-not-there-look. He then seemed to be staring Chloe's way all the time. And when she sat down next to him he had looked really weird for a while, but I could see he was starting to get more comfortable now.

I did understand though. I knew why he had been like that all night.  
I realized now, that Chloe was the girl that had been almost right in front of him at our gig. She was also the girl that had left our signing not so long ago, a total mess and completely in tears after she had answered a phone call.

Danny and Harry didn't really seem to notice.  
I had recognized her though, and judging by the look on Dougie's face…  
I wasn't the only one.

**CH/9**

Chloe POV

We had a great time. Well, some of us anyway.  
Harry had fallen asleep a few minutes ago.  
Tom had gone for a few drinks but never came back. Mr. Peterson's doing probably...  
Riley had had a few more drinks than she could actually handle, and she was all over Danny.  
Danny didn't seem to mind, don't know whether that was the alcohol or just his personality.  
Dougie had gone to the toilet and I was left on my own.

With nothing else to do I decided to check my phone for messages.  
Not that I expected any, I just didn't have anything else to do…

The screen read : 9 MISSED CALLS  
God not again. I checked the numbers.   
First four from Katie's room, next two from Dr. Anderson and last three from my mum.  
"Great, just great…" , I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I did.  
I was going to have to call one of them, to see what was wrong this time.  
I decided on Dr. Anderson, because my mum was usually a bit of a mess after it happened.

Riley POV

He was so cute. He was my favorite out of all of them, but I hadn't told him that.  
After a few more drinks, he only seemed to be getting cuter.

"I'm gonna go check on Tom, see what he did to our drinks…" , Danny told me.  
"Uhuh, sure." He walked off to the bar.  
I looked over to Chloe, but she was on the phone.  
By the look on her face I could tell it was about Katie again, and I felt sorry for her.

Dougie came walking over to the table again.  
"Hey you, having a good time?", he asked.   
"Yeah, you?", I asked, already knowing the answer, since he was obviously into Chloe.  
"Uhuh, I'm cool. Who is she talking to?"  
"I don't know who, but it's about boring hospital stuff…"  
"Oh… ok." He looked confused, but I couldn't be bothered to explain it to him.

"Yeah okay, put her on…" Chloe told someone.  
"Hey mum… yeah I get it, but she's doing fine again now."  
"No, Dr. Anderson told me… yes I know."  
"No I can't come over anymore mum, it's in the middle of the night."  
"Yeah I promise… yes tomorrow. Tell her I said hey."  
"Sure, bye mum… bye." She sighed. 

"Katie again?", I asked.  
She nodded. "No worries though, she's okay now."  
Dougie looked from her, to me and back to her again, still confused.

"You want to get out of here?" , she asked looking at Dougie.  
"Sure." , he said, slowly rising from his chair.  
"You'll be ok right? You know the way back?" , she asked me.  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll take a cab if I get lost!"

And they walked out together. She was into him, no doubt about that. Dougie's presence had changed her tonight, in a good way, and it seemed to make her pretty happy.

**CH/10**

Dougie POV

I wanted to ask so many questions.  
I wanted to get to know her, but maybe it would be best to shut up for once.  
Her phone rang again. She looked at the screen and sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I have to get this…"  
She answered it. "Mum?"  
"Oh okay, Sunday then… Yeah sure, no problem. Get some sleep. Bye…" 

Again I decided not to ask her any questions about it, since it was obviously something she had a hard time dealing with. We were walking through a park, I had never been there before. We didn't talk. Somehow I guess we both felt no need to.

Breaking the silence after a while she asked, "Don't you ever get tired?"  
I looked at her sideways. She looked beautiful.  
"Yeah, every night, that's the main reason I got to bed occasionally…"   
"Well ha ha! Don't be stupid, you know what I mean."  
"I do… But I don't know really. Do you get tired?"  
"Only all the time…"  
"Why?" , I decided not to say _of what_ or _of who_… This just seemed like a better idea.

"It's just… I don't know, life in general… It annoys me sometimes."  
"Life annoys you?"  
"It does… people in it annoy me, especially the kind that pretend to feel sorry for you. Doctors annoy me in general… My dad annoys me, since he left for somewhere on the planet and left my mum alone with me, my brothers and my sister, who needs to be taken care of… And my mum and sister also annoy me, that may be a little harsh to say, but they just do."

I waited for a while before I asked her.  
"What's wrong with your sister?"  
She looked at me, almost as if to say _how do you know there's something wrong with her?_   
"She has leukemia." , she said, letting out another sigh.   
"God… Chloe, I'm sor…" I couldn't finish though, because she interrupted me.  
"Don't say it! I told you it annoys me…" , and not very convincing, she smiled.  
"Oh sorry… I'd mean it though… if I said it." , I told her.  
"I know you would. Let's just not talk about it okay?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Sure."

Chloe POV

He wrapped his arm around me. I let him.  
For some strange reason it felt safe… he made me feel safe.

"So where are we going anyway?", he asked me.  
"We're almost there…"   
We had left the park already, only one more block.  
I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to be with him, even if it was only a little while longer.  
We walked the last block in silence. Somehow I felt calm.

We walked up to my front door. He looked confused.  
"You live here?", he asked.  
"Yup! My crib…"   
"How can you afford a place like this" , he asked.  
I raised an eyebrow, and he looked shocked after realizing what he just asked.  
"I didn't mea…" he tried to apologize.  
"It's cool… And I can't afford it, it's my brother's… I live with him."  
"Ah, yeah I get it then."

We looked at each other. I could see in his eyes that he had the exact same feeling I had. I couldn't let him go, especially not after seeing his puppy-dog-eyes now. And he looked like he couldn't leave either. Would it be stupid to ask? I mean, I didn't even know him that well… Oh fuck it!

"You want to come in?"  
I looked at him, suddenly not so sure anymore on what the answer would be.  
He still stood there with the puppy-dog-face, but then he smiled broadly.  
"God I thought you would never ask!"


	3. Chapters 11, 12, 13, 14, 15

**CH/11**

Dougie POV

I felt a sense of relief in my stomach when she invited me in.  
Why? I only knew her for about less than one night, why did I feel like this?  
"Well, come on then…" , she said, taking my hand.

She showed me around the house. It was huge.  
It had a living room that was maybe twice as big as ours, if not bigger.   
The kitchen was the size of our living room and the garden was indescribably huge.  
There was another door in the living room, leading to the study aka 'instruments storage'.  
She wanted to show me, but when we went inside, the lights were already on and Tom and Harry were sleeping on the floor.

"Now that I didn't expect to see…" , I started laughing.  
She closed the door, careful not to wake them.  
"I think Riles let them in." , she said.  
"But what about Da..." , I began.

I looked at her. We were thinking the same thing.  
"I'm guessing upstairs… in my room!"  
She rolled her eyes, laughing about the idea.   
"Ooh now that's an image you don't want to think about.", I said.  
"Exactly!"

We walked back to the living room.   
"So… Do you want something to drink?" , she asked.  
"Yeah sure. Just a coke though if you have it."  
"Yup. And I don't know about you but I'm hungry so I'll grab something to eat as well."  
She walked towards the kitchen. She turned and smiled.   
"Oh yeah make yourself at home…"

I checked out the DVD collection, that included Finding Nemo, Shark Tale, Toy Story, Shrek, Aladdin, The Incredibles and Cars. Great, I had found something we had in common.  
Next I looked for gaming consoles which I found, plus a lot of games to go with them.  
There was also a huge TV, and normally I would have sat down and watched it, but I couldn't get it off my mind. So I walked to the kitchen and stood there for a while, watching her getting drinks and something to eat.

I had to ask her sometime…****

**CH/12 A**

Chloe POV

I knew he was standing at the door.  
It made me feel weird, but a good weird.  
He had made me feel more different things tonight than I had felt in a long time.  
How? I didn't know…

I heard him moving around the kitchen.  
He came walking up to me.

"Can I ask you something."  
He appeared on my right.

I got a bit nervous. He was really close to me.  
He ran one hand through his hair… God he looked sexy.  
His hand on the kitchen counter almost touched mine. 

"Sure, go ahead." I told him.

He seemed nervous as well.  
He was looking at the ground, not sure whether to ask the question.

He waited for a bit, looked me in the eyes and then asked me:  
"Did you ever get the note?"

Wham...   
Didn't see that one coming.****

**CH/12 B**

Chloe POV

I was the one to look down now, studying the ground.  
I tried to avoid his piercing eyes that I knew were looking at me.

"I uhm… yeah, I did..." , I stumbled.  
I looked up. Our eyes met, locked after a few seconds.  
He didn't say anything. God, why didn't he?  
He always talked, why did he have to shut up now? 

"I wa…" "You kn…"  
We both started talking simultaneously.  
"You go first." , he said, smiling timidly. 

Hesitation from my side this time.  
"Was it yours?" I asked, getting completely lost in his eyes.

He smiled, still looking nervous.  
"Yeah."  
Silence…

He sighed, and then started talking.  
"I had seen you come in, followed you up the line… I've never had that with anyone before, but there was just something about you… and when I saw you run out of the queue, it was just… I don't know, it's like I felt something inside me snap. And then you sat down outside, I could see you crying. I felt horrible sitting behind that table, seeing you like that. But I couldn't leave, so I decided to let the bodyguard bring you a copy. He never knew about the note though…"

He said it all in one breath and I was stunned.

I felt my eyes welling up, I tried hard not to cry.  
"I didn't think you would remember…" I said, almost whispering.

A single tear rolled down my face and I turned my head down.  
He put his hands on my hips and turned me to face him.  
Putting his finger under my chin, he lifted my head and looked me in the eyes.

He was so close I could feel his breath.  
"How could I forget?" , he whispered back.

And with that our lips touched…

**CH/13**

Dougie POV

No way back anymore now. I was kissing her.  
She seemed dazed at first, so I pulled back.  
I saw a tear rolling down her cheek.  
What had I done?

"I'm sorry… Are you okay?", I asked her.  
"I am now." , she whispered.  
She smiled, and I kissed her again, this time she kissed back.  
After what felt like minutes we pulled apart.  
Tears were still streaming down her face.

"Please don't cry" , I told her, as I wiped a tear off her cheek.  
"I'm sorry… I can't help it." , she said.  
For the first time tonight, I didn't know what to say.   
"I'm here for you, if you want to tell me about it you know."   
How cliché was that? It was all I could come up with though.

"It's just, everything with my sister and my mum… my brothers, my dad… everything is just so messed up. I've been on the verge of a mental breakdown during the past weeks. And now I met you, and it's… I don't know, you have just made me feel so happy tonight…"

She sighed deeply. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her.  
She rested her head against my chest, and I let her cry.  
I rested my chin on her head. I couldn't even imagine what she was going through.  
I wasn't going to ask her either. At least not tonight.

So we just stood there. She crying and me hugging her, trying to calm her down.

Chloe POV

I felt so safe.  
After what felt like hours, I finally stopped crying.  
Standing there, in his arms, I slowly calmed down.  
"Are you okay again?" , he whispered in my hair.   
"Yeah… I'm fine."

He let go of me a little bit and looked down at my face.  
I looked at his t-shirt. I had made a complete mess of it.  
It was all wet and had black mascara stains everywhere.  
I looked up, and met his gaze.  
"I'm sorry about your shirt." , I told him.  
"Don't worry about it. As long as you're okay now…"

"Thank you." , I said after a while.  
He let out a little smile, and moved his head closer to mine.  
"Not a problem at all." , he said before pressing his lips against mine again.

When we pulled apart, we both yawned.  
"Tired?" , he asked me.  
I nodded, and thought about my warm and comfortable bed.  
But then I realized that my room was occupied. Great.  
"Come on." , I told him as I took his hand.

We walked into the living room and chucked down on the couch.  
"Comfortable enough to sleep on, you reckon?" I asked him.  
"Anything will do at this point…" , he said, yawning again.  
I kicked off my shoes and pulled my legs up onto the couch.  
After he had found a comfortable way of sitting that would actually allow him to get some sleep, he put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulders.

"Goodnight…" , he said, as he planted a kiss in my hair.  
"Night…" , I said, and I fell asleep immediately after.

**CH/14**

Chloe POV

I woke up. It was almost seven.  
That meant I had only slept for about three hours.  
I looked up to see Dougie still dead to the world.  
It felt nice, lying there in his arms so I just kept staring into the dark for a while.

After a few minutes I decided to go and take a shower.  
I couldn't sleep anyway, and Dougie looked like he wouldn't wake up anytime soon.  
So I tried getting off the couch, careful not to wake him as I put his arm back.   
Dragging myself up the stairs I thought about Riley and Danny in my room.  
Luckily I still had some clothes in the bag I had taken to Riley's.  
It was still in the hall, so I wouldn't have to go in my room and see something I didn't want to.  
Well maybe nothing had happened, but just imagine…  
I mean I wouldn't want to see that.  
No really… I wouldn't!

So I grabbed some clothes from the bag went into the bathroom, to find Riley's toothbrush there, on the floor, in the shower… Okay so she had probably had way too much alcohol, more than she could handle anyway. I just kicked the toothbrush out, and took a quick shower.

I brushed my teeth, pulled my hair in a ponytail and put some make-up on.  
Just as I was about to walk out the little alarm in the bathroom went, telling me it was 7.30.  
"Yeah okay, just shut up, Kevin's not here anyway…" , I told the thing out loud.  
It couldn't be turned off, it was Kevin's way of making sure he wasn't late.  
I closed the door behind me and went downstairs again, to find Dougie was still sleeping.

Not knowing what else to do, I walked into the kitchen and started making sandwiches for all of us. I put them all on two plates and put them on the table, along with six mugs, milk, orange juice and a box of painkillers…

At exactly 8 o'clock, breakfast was served… 

Dougie POV

"Hey you." , I heard someone whisper in my ear.  
I opened my eyes, let them adjust to the light, and realized I wasn't home.  
When I saw her face I remembered why.  
"Hey…" , I said, smiling at her.  
"Breakfast is in the kitchen, so I'll go wake everyone else…" , she said, rising from the couch.   
"Okay… but before you do…" , I began, as I took her hand and pulled her back down again.

She tripped as I pulled her and she fell down on the couch.  
"Oh, the alcohol went to your head a little too fast last night huh?" , I remarked.  
"May I remind you those were your shoes that made me trip!" , she laughed.   
"Oh yeah I'm terribly sorry, can I make it up to you?"  
I pulled her closer to me, her nose almost touching mine…  
"Well, what do you have in mind?" , she asked seriously.  
"Uhm… Money? A new phone? Oh no wait, a car?" , I answered just as serious.  
"Nah… I was thinking something more like…"  
I cut her off mid-sentence, because I just couldn't hold myself any longer, and kissed her.

We didn't pull apart until we heard someone entering the room.  
"Oh, sorry… Didn't mean to interrupt…"  
We both looked at the door, to see Tom coming in, looking like a mess.  
"You're not… I was just about to wake up the others!" , Chloe told him.

She kissed me lightly on my lips before walking out to get Riley and Danny.

**CH/15**

Tom POV

I didn't even realize where I was, until I stepped out of the room and into the living room.  
When I saw Dougie and Chloe I remembered again.

"Oh, sorry… Didn't mean to interrupt…" , I told them.  
They both looked my way.  
"You're not… I was just about to wake up the others!" , Chloe told me.   
And she left the room.

"So… You were that tired last night?" , Dougie asked me.  
"Hm… Yeah…" , I said.  
I was still half asleep so I couldn't be bothered to use a longer sentence than that.  
"May I just say Tom… you look like an absolute mess!"  
"Thanks…"  
"Come on, Chloe said there's breakfast in the kitchen…"

We walked over to the kitchen table.  
"Oh painkillers… how thoughtful!" , Dougie laughed.  
I grabbed a sandwich from the plate. Man I was hungry.  
"So, you and Chloe then?" I asked him.  
"Yeah I guess… She's sweet." , he told me.

He was trying to hide it, I could tell.  
"Did you tell her about the signing thing?" , I put him on the spot.  
"What signing thing?" , he asked me, thinking I hadn't a clue.  
"The one where she ran away in tears, a total mess…?"  
He looked at me, from the corner of his eyes.  
"You recognized her then?" , he asked me.   
"I did. Don't change the subject. Did you tell her?"  
"Yeah I did actually."  
"About the note as well?"

He looked at me, stunned this time."  
"Doug, I'm not stupid… I saw you putting the note in the album.", I told him.  
"You did?"  
"Of course I did… I have eyes too you know."  
"And here I am, thinking I was being all stealth." , he sighed.  
"Well, if it helps the rest of the world didn't notice…"

"Don't really see how they didn't, because it was kinda obvious." , I continued.  
"It wasn't!" , he defended himself.  
"It totally was Doug! The staring thing, kinda gave it away!"  
"Fine… have it your way."  
"Anyway… How did she react?"  
"Well, I guess you'll never know will you?"

Danny POV

"Ooh yum, sandwiches! He'll never know what?" , I asked.  
They both turned, but they didn't answer.  
"What will Tom never know?" , I repeated.

"How he ended up falling asleep in the middle of loads of instruments last night."   
Dougie had answered without thinking, he seemed annoyed.

"Oh, were you that drunk mate?" , I turned to Tom.  
"I wasn't. I was just tired. You on the other hand, were very drunk…"  
"No I wasn't. I can remember everything that happened last night…" , I grinned.  
"Oh god, please don't go there!" , Tom said. 

I looked at Dougie.  
"Don't know, and don't want to know either…" , he told me.  
"Are you sure?" , I asked them  
"Yes, we are!" , they both yelled at me simultaneously. 


	4. Chapters 16, 17, 18, 19, 20

**CH/16 A**

Riley POV

I followed Chloe down the stairs.  
"So do you guys feel any better already?" , she asked no one in particular.  
"Uhuh… Thanks for the painkillers!" , Dougie told her.  
He walked over to her and kissed her.  
So it seemed like they had had a good night yesterday…

"Well, we do, don't know about Harry though…" , Tom answered Chloe's initial question.  
"He's not up yet?" , she asked him.  
"Nope. He might be dead from what I saw." , he joked.  
"Well, don't you guys think it's time to check on him then?" , she looked at them.

They all looked a bit confused, didn't get her point I guess.  
"The signing…?" , she continued.

"Fuck!" "Oh piss it!" "Ah no please…"  
Yup, they sure remembered again now!  
"God, I completely forgot…" , Danny said rubbing his eyes.  
"That's what alcohol does mate." , Dougie remarked.

"Fuck! I have to go get my car…" , Tom suddenly realized.  
"Why?" , Danny asked.  
"Well, the bus probably left yesterday." , Tom told him.  
"Oh yeah remember last time we weren't back in time?" , Dougie laughed.  
"Haha, he was so pissed off…" , Danny joined him.

"Yeah well, we need my car then don't we?" , Tom said.  
"It's okay, I can give you a ride to your house." , Chloe told him.  
"Thanks. I'll take a shower at home then." , he said, getting off the counter.  
"Okay, let's go. You guys can take a shower here if you want, there's two bathrooms, Riley will show you around. If you need clean clothes check out my brothers wardrobe. I'm sure there's something there that will fit." , Chloe said as she was heading for the door.

"Oh and make sure Harry still has a pulse!" Tom yelled from outside.

**CH/16 B**

Tom POV

She had the exact same car I had, only in black.  
It had all kinds of pink lights on the inside.  
To be honest I quite liked it!

I told her how to get to our house.  
She knew where it was, and knew a few shortcuts as well.

"What time does is start exactly?" , she asked.  
"Uhm, twelve I think. We have to be there around eleven though."  
"Two more hours then…" , she said, checking her watch.  
"Ah we'll manage. It's not that far."

"So do you even remember how you ended up in my house yesterday?"  
"Uhm honestly… not at all."  
"That wasted?" , she asked, looking at me from the corner of her eyes.  
"Like I said, no idea… I'm going for tired!"  
"Yeah I'd say that too if I were you…"

"How was your night?" , I decided to ask her.  
"Good…" She really wasn't going to say much more.  
"Come on, you weren't drunk, you can remember more than just good…"  
"Well, maybe there wasn't more to remember…"  
"Yeah right! Spill it…" , I told her.

She didn't say anything.  
"Oh come on, you guys totally hit it off!"  
"We didn't… we just kissed, that's all."  
"Really? Well, all I can say is he's got it bad for you…"  
"And how would you know?"  
"Well, it was obvious ever since the first time he saw you at the…"

She went silent.  
God, maybe I shouldn't have brought that up.  
"You remember that as well?" , she asked.  
I nodded. She looked stunned.  
"Don't tell me you also know about the note…"   
"I do, well not what's on it, but I know about it. Is that so weird?"  
"Well, I just didn't think any of you would really remember…"  
We were both silent for a while.

"Dougie doesn't commonly get caught by love at first sight…" , I told her  
"So yeah it was pretty memorable…"

**CH/17**

Tom POV

We didn't say much else during the rest of the ride.  
I hoped I hadn't upset her or anything.  
She drove into our street.

"Yup, here it is… On the right." , I told her.   
I have to say, it looked rather funny, two Minis on one driveway.   
"Ah I see you have the same one…" , she said.  
"Yup, only yours looks a lot more… clean!"  
"I have the carwash to thank for that…" , she confessed.

"You know, you can come in if you want, have some coffee…"  
"Yeah I guess I could do that." And she got out of the car.

"Your house looks nice." , she told me as we walked in.  
"It's so… colorful!" , she continued as we walked into the living room.   
"That's because of all the trash… It's multi-colored…" , I told her.  
"Still, doesn't make it less colorful!" , she laughed.  
"True. We'll ask the cleaner to leave it like this then…" , I joked.  
"You should do that…"

I told her I was going to take a shower, and that she could get some coffee.   
When I came back she was studying our fan mail.

"Shocking?" I asked her.  
"This one's not… but there are loads that are!" , she said laughingly.  
"I know. They keep amazing me every time…"  
"Oh Riley just called. They moved the signing to one o'clock." , she told me.  
"Really? What for?"  
"I don't know, something about delivering food for a restaurant down the street…"  
"Ah well in that case…" I said, and I got myself a cup of coffee.

"Oh and Danny wanted you to know Harry still had a pulse…"  
"Oh yeah of course. That guy won't die even if you want him to…"  
She looked at me in shock.  
"I was joking… Don't worry, I don't have fantasies about killing him…"  
"You don't? Hm… I have them sometimes, about Riley."  
Now I was the one to look absolutely shocked.  
"What?" , she asked me.  
"Are you serious?" , but as soon as I asked her she cracked.  
"Yeah sure, dipstick…" , she laughed.

Chloe POV

It was so random.  
I visited a concert of them yesterday, with my obsessed friend.  
And now here I was, sitting in McFly's house.  
With Tom… We sat there, talking forever.  
He was a very smart and sensitive guy.  
I had only known him for a few hours, but it felt like an eternity.

"Isn't it about time we get going?" , I asked him after I drank my last bit of coffee.   
"Yeah I guess. Just leave the cups on the counter. The dishwasher is dead."  
"But who will…" I started, but he cut me off.  
"No one! Never mind… Let's go!"  
He was already at the door, waiting for me.

We went outside and walked to our cars.  
"I'll be right behind you, take the shortcuts okay?" , he said.  
"No problem… Try to keep up!" , I said, sticking out my tongue.  
And we both got into our cars. 

I thought about everything that had happened last night.   
Still, I couldn't quite believe it myself. It was all so unreal.  
I thought about Dougie. About him and me.  
He was definitely sweet. Caring too. And very cute.  
He was the one that, without even knowing it, had saved my life.

My thoughts were interrupted my someone honking behind me.  
I looked in my mirror. Tom was pointing at the gas station on our left.  
I put my hand up to let him know I noticed, and turned left.

While I was waiting I grabbed my bag.  
I took my wallet and got out a little piece of paper.  
I had kept it with me ever since then, which I hadn't told him.  
What he had written had somehow given me hope.   
It had made me realize that the world wasn't the horrible place I thought it was.

_Twist your head around.  
It's all around you.  
All is full of love.   
All around you._

_Please stop crying  
It breaks my heart_

xxx 

It was scribbled down making it almost indecipherable.   
But I could still read it. And it had touched my heart.  
Maybe it wouldn't mean anything to someone else, and that was to be understood.  
But to me it meant the world.

**CH/18**

Chloe POV

My thoughts were interrupted once again, by my phone this time.  
The screen read INCOMING RILEY. I answered.  
"Yup?" "Hey it's not Riley, it's Doug."  
"Oh hey…" God even his voice made me melt.  
"Yeah hey… we were wondering… where are you?"  
"Gas station. We'll be back in five minutes I guess."  
"Oh cool… I miss you already…"  
"Aw, you're sweet…"  
"I know, that's why you like me so much…"  
"Yeah, don't let it go to your head! Everyone normal again over there?"  
"Not Harry. We had to drag him upstairs to take a shower."  
"Feeling like shit huh? How's he now?"  
"Well the water just stopped running, so at least he hasn't fallen back asleep."  
"Good thing…" , I said as someone knocked on my window.  
"Ow Tom's ready… We'll be there shortly."  
"See you in a bit!"  
"Byez!"

I put everything back in my bag, including the note.  
It was only a few more minutes before we pulled up in my driveway.  
"Let's go check what damage the alcohol has done…", Tom told me.

We walked in to find Dougie and Danny in the kitchen.  
I was about to ask where the others were when Dougie came up to me.  
"Riley's upstairs, something to do with unpacking."  
"Harry's also upstairs, don't know what he's doing though…" , Danny added.   
"Ah ok thanks. I'll go check on Riley." , I said.

I left them behind in the kitchen and walked up the stairs.

Riley POV

"Riles? Are you in there?"  
I heard Chloe's voice from outside.  
"Yup! I'm unpacking!"  
She came walking into the room.  
When she saw the mess I had made, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I already set up the bed, I thought that would be okay with you…" , I told her.  
"And before you say anything, I'm sorry." , I continued.  
"First of all for making a mess of your room…"  
"And? Second…?" , she asked.  
"Well, I kind of slept in your bed last night… with Danny."

I looked up to see her smirking at me.  
"Yeah, I figured." , she said.  
"You're not mad are you?"  
"Well, disgusted is more like it!" , she laughed.  
"Don't worry, we behaved…"  
"Sure! You have to come up with something better than that…"  
"I'm serious! Nothing happened…"  
"No kidding?" , she looked at me.  
"Nope. Not at all. I swear." 

She sighed, as she sat down in front of the bed.  
"I'm quite glad you said that to be honest."  
I looked at her, confused and maybe a bit insulted.  
"Don't give me that look Riles. I'm just glad you didn't…"  
"Oh stop being my mother Chloe…"  
"I just don't want you to make stupid decisions…"  
"Yeah I know, but let's not discuss that now okay?"  
"Fine… Whatever…" 

I looked at her to see she looked a tiny bit frustrated.  
No worse, heavily frustrated, and by my behavior.  
She always said I was irresponsible when it came to boys.  
Maybe she had a bit of a point actually, but I never liked admitting it.

"So how did things go with you and Dougie?" , I decided to change the subject.   
"We're cool I guess…" , she said, still a bit mad at me.   
"You looked like you were more than cool this morning…"   
"Well, yeah we like each other…"  
  
Chloe POV

I hesitated. This was horrible.  
"Oh oh, I can feel a 'but' coming…" , she said, waiting for me to continue.  
"No, there's no 'but' coming…" , I told her, still not quite sure how to tell her about it.

She looked at me, confused.   
"Uhuh, but…?"

God, she knew me too well. There was no way I could talk myself out of it now.  
I had to tell her, she would find out sooner or later anyway.  
Probably sooner, with her being so… Riley-ish.

Riley POV

Her head down, studying the ground, I could tell she felt uncomfortable.  
She sighed deeply before looking up at me. 

"Riley there's something I haven't told you…"

**CH/19**

Riley POV

The only time she had ever said that to me was… I don't remember actually.  
Oh yeah I do, it was when she told me about moving.  
Great, so this was not going to be nice…

"Tell me…" , I said.  
"Not before I say how sorry I am for not telling you anything about it before…"

She waited and I nodded in reply.  
"Promise you won't be mad?"  
"Uhuh… What is it?"  
"Remember the signing in Reading?"  
"The one you eventually missed out on because of Katie-stuff?"  
"That's the one… Only, you see... I didn't really miss out on anything…" 

Okay this was confusing. She had gotten a call from her mum about Katie and had stepped out of the queue… And that when we were only a few more steps removed from the table. But yeah, she didn't miss out on anything… Sure!

"Are you kidding? You totally missed out on everything!"  
She was intensely studying the ground once again.  
"No Riles I didn't… that's the whole point…"  
"Well enlighten me on the point thing!"  
"It's just…"

She looked like she was about to cry.  
"Hun, it's okay…" , I said as I pulled her in for a hug.  
"No it's not… You're going to be so mad I didn't tell you…"   
"Why? You killed someone?" 

She looked at me faintly smiling again.  
"Because if you did, it depends on who you killed. See, now my brother I wouldn't mind…"   
"Oh shut up, it's not funny…" , she told me.  
"Yeah it is kind of. You're overreacting."  
"I'm not, it's just…" , but I cut her off.  
"I'll be the judge of that. Now tell me…"

"Okay, so while you were still in line…"   
"Something you told me I should do." , I interrupted her.   
"Do you still want to hear it?" , she asked me.  
"Yeah sorry. Not a word…"

"Good. So I went outside, sat down, when the twins called me. Both of them crying out loud, asking me to please come and get them because my mum had yelled at them again. I told them I couldn't and after I ended the call, something inside of me broke. I was already very close to a breakdown, as you know, and that one more thing I just couldn't take. I had had it, I had had enough of life… And I swear I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for those boys inside, whose autographs you were getting at that point."

I looked at her, a bit confused probably, hence her question.  
"Am I making any sense?"  
I thought about that for a while.  
"Yeah you are actually." I said, and after a while I asked:  
"But McFly never meant that much to you, I mean… how?"

"Well, when I sat outside a bodyguard came over to me, and handed me a copy of the album. I didn't have a chance to ask because he disappeared again in a single moment. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean. Not knowing what to do with it, I opened it, to see all autographs on the booklet. But there was also a note in it…"

She grabbed her bag from the bed and started looking for something.  
Out of the bag she took her wallet.  
She handed me a little piece of paper.

Chloe POV

I handed her the note.  
She read it.

"Who is it from?" , she asked me after she finished.  
"Take a guess…" , I told her, smiling feebly.  
"No way! It's from him?" , she shouted out loud.

I didn't even get a chance to reply because she was already hugging me.  
"Okay, choking here… Riles? Oxigen please…" , I told her.  
"God that is the sweetest thing!" , she shouted while letting go of me.

"So I take it your not mad then?" , I asked her.  
"Are you kidding me! I'm so happy for you!"  
"Good… great."  
"Oh god, I think I'm falling in love with him instead of Danny now." , she told me.  
"You are horrible you know that… leave him alone!" , I laughed.  
"I can't guarantee anything…" , she joked.

I can't even describe how happy I was. She wasn't mad at all. She was anything but mad. I kept getting hugs, and she kept screaming in my ears. After a few minutes she decided to stop the hugging though. Probably because my face was starting to get different shades of red.  
And purple I might add...

"Hey girls?" , someone yelled from downstairs.  
"Yeah?" , we both answered in chorus.

"Want to hear about a brilliant plan?"

**CH/20**

Tom

Judging on them running down the stairs almost instantly after I asked, I'd say yes.  
They were like a pair of little children to whom you said to go get ice cream.  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs they both looked at me.

"What?" , they both asked at the same time.  
"I take it that's a 'yes' then…" , I laughed.  
"You do that… so what is it?" , Riley asked.  
"Well, me and Danny just came up with a plan…"   
"Like we hadn't figured… Spill it!" , Chloe interrupted.   
"Follow me…"

I walked towards the kitchen. As I did they were right behind me.  
Danny was still eating, as usual. He had made himself a couple more sandwiches…  
Harry was probably still upstairs, but I couldn't be bothered to go up…

Dougie was nowhere to be seen. I could hear him though.  
"No Aladdin behind you… I said turn… God you're such an idiot!"  
"Oh for fucks sake, get out of the way Lago! I want to kill Jafar…"   
"Fine, have it your way, you'll go down with him then…" 

"Hey Doug? Returning to planet Earth somewhere soon?" , I asked him.  
"Just one more mi… ooooh yeah!" , he exclaimed.   
"Is that a 'yes'?" , I joked.  
"Yeah sure, let me just turn this thing off…"

When he had joined us I could tell them about our plan.  
"So we're going to the signing in about half an hour…"  
"Ooh surprise!" , Riley said sarcastically.  
"Will you let me talk for a minute?" , I began.  
"Okay so we'll probably be back here in about three hours…" , I continued.  
"Back here?" , Dougie and Chloe asked in chorus.  
"Exactly. Since we don't really know you two all that well, and we want to give you four lovebirds a chance to get closer to each other, we thought we'd go do something after… and tomorrow maybe if that's okay?"

"Tom, I can't…" "I'm sorry but…"  
Again, Chloe and Dougie started talking at the same time.  
"Oh yeah fuck… I forgot Doug… sorry." , I said remembering again.  
"Well maybe they can come with us?" , I asked him.  
I looked from him to Chloe and Riley.

"Tom, I can't do anything tomorrow… sorry." , Chloe told me.  
"I have to go visit my sister, I made a promise…" , she explained.   
"And I always go with her for that…" , Riley said hesitantly.  
"No Riles, you're not this time… Go with them, it's cool." , Chloe turned to her.

"Wait, did I miss something here?" , Danny asked.  
"Yeah I get the feeling you're not visiting your sister at home…" I said.  
"I'm not. She's in hospital…" , Chloe answered.  
"Where? I mean if it's not too far…" , Danny said.  
"Southend…" , she said.

"Well, congratulations Chloe and Dougie!" , I exclaimed!  
They looked at me, very confused.  
"You two just came up with an even more brilliant plan…" , I said.  
Still, the look of bewilderment hadn't disappeared.  
"And you don't even realize it yet… it's astonishing!" , I continued.

Danny POV.

Tom just stood there, smirking.  
"What the hell are you on about?" , Dougie asked him.  
"You'll see… Get your stuff, we're leaving!" , he told us.  
He walked into the hallway, getting his coat and his keys.  
What was going on here? I thought we had a plan…  
"Tom, I'm lost mate…" , I declared.  
"No problem, as long as I'm not, we're cool!" , he yelled back.

He left all of us in the kitchen, all in total bewilderment.  
"What…?" , Chloe began.  
"Do you…?" , Riley asked me.  
"I don't…" , was my answer. 

"Oi! Harry? Are you done? We're leaving!" , I heard Tom shouting up the stairs.  
"I'm coming… I'm coming, shut up!" , we heard Harry yell back.  
"Hey! You two… car… now!" , Tom told us, as he opened the front door.  
"Dude! I haven't even had breakfast yet…" , Harry exclaimed.  
"I know that, but that's not my bad is it?"

Tom turned around to look at us.  
"You coming or what?"


	5. Chapters 21, 22, 23, 24, 25

**CH/21**

Harry POV

My head hurt like hell.  
What made it even worse was the fact that Tom was still yelling at me, even though I had already made it down the stairs. And on top of that I didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast, because the second I had my shoes on I was dragged outside by Tom.

He stopped and turned around.  
"You coming or what?" , he yelled over to Danny and Dougie who were still in the kitchen.

They had the exact same look on their faces as I had.  
One that made it pretty clear that they had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Tom, I'm perfectly capable of walking you know!" , I told him.  
"Sorry, go on. But hurry up, we're late as it is!" , he said.  
"Late for what?" , I asked.  
"The signing you idiot!" , he shouted back at me.  
"Okay okay, keep your pants on!" , I bellowed.   
"And you don't have to scream you know, I'm right beside you!" , I continued.

"Yeah whatever… Dan, Doug? Will you hurry up?"  
"Mate, will you calm down…" , Danny said as he closed the front door.  
"Yeah Tom, this will seriously affect your Karma!" , Dougie said as he walked by.  
"My what?" , Tom asked him, turning around.  
"You Karma dude. It will all come around in the end." , he said acting smart.  
"That is very interesting Doug, but I don't do Karma, now get in the car!" , Tom laughed.  
"You can't just do Karma Tom!" , Dougie said as he was getting in the car.

I got into the passenger seat, Danny took the other seat in the back, next to Dougie.  
When Tom sat down behind the steering wheel, Dougie continued talking.

"It's there dude, no matter what. And yours is dangerously unbalanced!"   
"What are you talking about mate?" , Danny asked before Tom had the chance.  
He seemed to think about it for a while.  
"I don't know really, it just sounded smart!" , he finally answered. 

Danny POV

As usual Doug got us laughing again, which eventually made us all calm down.

"So Tom, are you going to let us in on the amazing plan now?" , I asked.  
"I think Dougie should tell you guys, he's the one that came up with it."  
Tom looked into the mirror as he said it, catching Dougie's eye.  
"Well that would be kind of impossible since I don't have a clue…" , Dougie announced.  
"Can someone tell me what we are talking about?" , Harry asked no one in particular.  
"I would tell you mate, but I don't know what it is so…" , I told him.  
"Tom don't be an ass, tell us… Now!" , Dougie demanded.

"Okay okay… Settle down, one at a time…" , Tom told us.  
"Doug, you're going to your mum's tomorrow right?" , he asked Dougie.  
"I am. Well, that was my plan anyway…" , he said.  
"Right, and we were doing nothing this weekend, right guys?" , Tom asked us.   
"Not me…" , I told him.  
"And Chloe and Riley are going to Southend…" , Tom said.  
"Yeah so?" , I asked.   
"Danny, do you not remember where Dougie's mum lives?" , he asked me.  
"I do, Corringham, but I don't see…" , I began. 

"Dude! I get it! Haha, I get it!" , Dougie exclaimed.   
"Finally…" , Tom laughed.  
"Mate, hang on a bit, I still don't get…" , I began.  
"Corringham, Essex… Southend, Essex… You see?" , Dougie turned to me.  
"Ow, yeah I do now! That would be awesome!" , I said.

The three of us all got really excited about the so-called 'plan'.  
We would have the entire day to spend with them tomorrow.  
Plus tonight of course. I was really looking forward to tonight.

"Now would someone mind to fill me in here?" , Harry asked, still lost.

**CH/22**

Chloe POV

We waited and waited.  
Games were played, movies were watched.  
Coffee, tea, soda… Riley even had a beer at her low point.  
The entire content of the fridge got taken out.  
Chocolate flavors for me, strawberry for her.

I was tired of sitting but didn't feel like lying down.  
So I shifted on the couch once again.  
I checked my watch. It said 6.30…  
They had left around twelve.  
What was taking them so long?

Riley POV

Beer, coffee and strawberry ice cream.  
Not the best combination in the world.  
Judging by the sound my stomach was making that is.  
God I was bored…

I looked over to Chloe.  
She looked like she was half asleep already.  
I was about to doze off as well.  
Must've been the alcohol.

I checked my watch. It was 6.45…  
Where were they?

Chloe POV

I was awake, but very close to falling asleep again.  
I heard Riley walking around the room.  
Didn't have enough energy to open my eyes though.  
What time was it? I didn't feel like checking my watch again.

Riley stumbled. Something was dropped.  
Again I wasn't bothered to see what it was.  
Out of the blue, I felt something touch my cheek.  
"Hey you…" , a familiar voice said.  
That voice definitely wasn't Riley's.  
I knew whose it was and it made me want to open my eyes.  
When I did, another pair of beautiful ones was looking at me.  
"Hey…" , I quietly said.

His face moved slowly towards mine.  
It stopped only inches away.  
"Sorry for being late." , he said.   
"You're here now…" , I told him.  
"True…" , he said as his lips collided with mine.

There were no words that could describe how he made me feel.  
He made me feel so many things, all by just looking at me.  
When he kissed me all of these feelings seemed to get stronger.  
And the scary thing was, I didn't even know him that well.

Dougie POV

It was scary. Good, but scary.  
We didn't know each other, not really anyway.  
Still, I had never felt this for anyone before.  
It sent shivers down my spine to think about it.  
So I tried not to, which wasn't too hard.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me even closer.  
"I could get used to this…" , she said in between kisses.  
"Hmm… Me too…" , I told her.

"Oi! You two!" , we heard someone shout from the kitchen.  
"Hm, we're busy…" , I said.  
"Well, you might want to take a break…" , Harry said.  
"Why…?" , Chloe asked before kissing me again.  
"Surprise in the kitchen!" , he answered.

We didn't move until we heard another voice.   
Someone, supposedly Riley, sounded very excited.  
"Ooh yay! Food!"

That was all it took...

**CH/23**

Chloe POV

We both jumped up and raced into the kitchen.  
The counter and the entire table were covered in plastic and paper.  
Tom was already gathering it and trying to stuff all of it into plastic bags.   
While he was doing so, food came into sight everywhere.

"Wow! Who's going to eat all that?!" , I asked.  
"We are!" , Danny answered, looking excited at that thought.  
"Did the fact that it might me too much cross your mind?"  
"It did, but then we realized you can never really have too much food!"

I thought about that for a while. My stomach made a growling noise.   
"I'm not too sure about it, but my stomach definitely agrees!"

Tom had finally put the last bits of trash in a bag.  
He threw his hands up in the air before bowing deeply.   
"Ladies and gentleman… I present to you… the almighty take-out food!"

Silence…

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!"

Riley POV

I helped myself to every single thing on the table.  
The mountain that had formed on my plate, was big enough to have me speechless.  
When I looked over to Danny, I saw an entire mountain range forming on his plate.

It took me all my powers to eat all of it, but I managed.  
I did feel like I was about to explode, but who cares right?  
After an hour of stuffing and cramming all the food was gone.  
If you would've seen the amount that had been there, you'd be amazed.

"So are you going to tell us why you're so late?" , I asked the guys.  
"Well, that's a long story. We'll take turns." , Harry answered.  
"So it all started when…" , he began, but he was cut off by Danny. 

"Basically the food-delivery-thingy had to come back again, so there was a truck that blocked the road. We had to take some other road, which led us onto yet another road, and that's when we kinda got lost. Tom said he had it all under control, so the rest of us didn't really pay attention to it anymore. After a while it appeared he didn't have it under control, but we didn't know where we were either because we hadn't watched the road to begin with. So I guess you can say we're late thanks to Tom's absolutely amazing coordination skills."  
"Try complete and utter lack thereof…" , Dougie interrupted.

"I was about to say that!" , Harry said, looking offended.  
"We know, that's why Danny cut you off…" , Dougie explained.

"Okay so maybe it is my fault…" , Tom began.  
"But I came up with the idea of take-outs!" , he proudly said.  
"Yeah, because YOU were hungry!" , Danny laughed.  
"Shut up! You were hungry as well!"  
"I was, yeah. Starving."  
"So what's the problem then? We're here now, we brought food…"

Dougie POV

We watched some movies, or some parts of several movies, after eating.  
Basically we were all too tired to watch an entire movie.  
The plot outline always got kind of blurred after a few scenes.

"You know, we should just go to bed." , Riley stated after the fifth movie-change.  
"That might just be best…" , Tom said, or yawned really.  
"How are we gonna do that though?" , Riley asked.

No one answered.

"Chloe? I said…" , Riley began.  
She was sound asleep, her head on my chest.  
"Never mind, there's one spare room with a double bed, Kevin's room with a double as well and two very nice sofa's… Oh and Chloe's room with a double and also a single at the moment… So that's enough I guess… Who'll take what?" , Riley continued.  
"I'll go with the couch… I love this one, it's comfy!" , Harry stated.  
"Me too… I don't feel like walking up the stairs…" , Tom said.  
"I'll take whatever you take…" , Danny told Riley.  
"Good, come on then…" , she said as they walked out of the room.

"Hang on! Where is the bathroom?" , Tom asked.  
"Over here in the hall…" , Riley answered.  
Tom made his way there, while Harry yelled at him.  
"Dude, I was gonna go…"  
"There's another one, left to the pantry!" , Riley yelled back.  
"Oh good!" , he said as he jumped up.

So that left me alone with a sleeping Chloe.  
I didn't want to wake her up, she looked so sweet.  
Not knowing what else to do, I gently lifted her off the couch.  
I carried her up the stairs, careful not to wake her.  
There was one door with a drawing on it, that caught my eye.  
It said 'for Chloe we lov you yor the best sister evver!'

That had to be her room.  
I opened the door, walked in and gently put her on the bed.  
I watched her for a while, don't know how long.  
And words just could not describe how I felt…

**CH/24**   
  
Chloe POV

_This isn't the couch._   
That's what I thought when I woke up.  
It felt like my bed, it smelled like my room.  
My Tom Taylor Bodytalk mixed with Riley's Lacoste Hot Pink  
Oh and a hint of something like hairspray.  
So definitely not the couch.

I opened my eyes to find myself looking straight into Dougie's.  
It was dark, not entirely, because I could still see him.  
I could see his clear blue eyes, that locked with mine as he smiled at me.  
"How long have you been watching me like this?" , I asked.  
"Not a clue…" , he said turning his head slightly.  
As he did, his eyes reflected the light of my alarm clock.  
I couldn't help but smile dreamily, as I looked at him.

Dougie POV

"What?" , I asked.  
"Nothing. Just hoping I'm not dreaming."  
"I know the feeling…" , I said, and I lay down next to her.  
I propped up my head on one elbow.  
With my other hand I put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.  
"What are you doing with me?", I asked.  
"I was about to ask you the same…" , she told me quietly.

We didn't say a word. We just lay there.

"Whatever it is… keep doing it.", I said after a while.  
"I quite like it.", I continued.  
"My thoughts exactly…" , she smiled.

Chloe POV

He lowered his head as he put his hand on my cheek.  
Our lips were almost touching when he stopped.  
He looked into my eyes, and all I saw in his was heaven.  
As he moved closer his lips landed on mine.

I could swear the bed underneath me had disappeared.

Dougie POV

I ran my tongue across her lips, begging to let me in.  
Not only did she do that, she deepened the kiss even more.  
I started kissing her neck, and as I did she moaned quietly.  
Making my way back to her lips, she let out a little laugh.  
"What?" , I asked in between kisses.  
"Your hair… it tickles…" , she whispered.  
"Sorry…"  
"Don't be…"

Chloe POV

Had I ruined it now? I had no time to think about that.  
He rolled himself on top of me, putting an elbow on either side.  
I felt his tongue play with mine.  
His hands were trying to find the bare skin beneath my shirt.  
I had already found it beneath his.   
  
Dougie POV

She moaned again as my hands slipped under her shirt.  
Her fingers ran up and down my back.  
On the way down, she found the hem of my shirt and pulled it up.  
I had to pull back from the kiss in order to get it over my head.

Thinking about the fact that I was resting on my elbows, I saw a tiny difficulty coming up. 

Chloe POV

_How were we going to do this?_   
I let out another laugh, he did the same.  
"A little bit problematic huh?" , I whispered as he kissed me again.  
"Hmmm…" , was all he answered.  
All of a sudden he rolled us both around, so I was on top of him now.  
"Problem solved…" , he said.  
I was about to lower my head and kiss him again.

Dougie POV

Just as her head moved closer we heard someone shriek.  
She paused, but when we didn't hear anything, she moved closer again. 

Another shriek, louder this time.  
None of the guys had such a high-pitched voice.  
It could only be Riley.

"Never mind…" , Chloe told me, as she kissed me again.  
Good. We couldn't let ourselves get distracted…  
This was way too much fun to stop.

"Chloe! Uhm… help! Please!" , we heard Riley yelling again.

Chloe let her head rest on my chest.   
"Great timing Riles… just great!"

**CH/25**

Riley POV

"You are such an idiot!" , I stated.  
Here we were, outside, stuck, together…  
The only thing we could do was hope that Chloe would hear.

"How was I supposed to know?" , Danny asked.  
"Because I told you like, a zillion times!" , I yelled at him.  
"Well I'm sorry…"  
"You should be, dimwit!"

A grin appeared on his face.  
"You know, we could just sleep out here?"  
"No we can't…"  
"Why not? Would be kinda romantic…"  
"It would be if I didn't have to go to the bathroom!"  
"You what?"  
"Why do you think I'm yelling at you?"  
"I don't re…"  
"I need to get back inside! Now!"

Chloe POV

As I walked into the room I could hear her screaming.  
"Now! You hear me?"

They were out on the balcony, trying to open the door.  
She looked like she was about to run through the glass.   
I opened the door for them.  
"I'll thank you in a minute!" , she said as she ran past me.

I looked over to Danny.   
"Thanks…" , he said.  
"Whatever. I told her not to come out here." , I said.  
I didn't even try to hide the fact that was extremely annoyed.  
"It was my fault…" , he began, but Riley cut him off.  
"You bet it was. I told you not to let go of the door." , she said as she walked in.

"And I told you not to use the door in the first place!" , I remembered her. 

Danny POV

"What's your problem?" , Riley asked her.  
"Right now? You!" , she answered.  
"Don't you think you might be overreacting a bit?"

I was with Riley on that one. Come on, we just got stuck. Not a big deal…  
Chloe however looked like she was about to explode.  
She was about to answer Riley's question when Dougie came in.  
And that's when I kinda started to get Chloe's point of view.

_Boy without shirt and a bit of lipstick on his face…  
Girl with very messed up hair and a bit of lipstick left where it should be…_   
Even I found myself smart enough to add those two.

"What's going on in here?" , Dougie asked as he slipped his hands around Chloe's waste.  
"Nothing. Come on." , she answered him, as she turned and took his hand.  
He looked a bit confused, but decided not to ask.  
"If you say so. Night you guys!" , he said.  
"I'm sorry Chloe… Night mate." , I told them 

Before they walked out Riley finally decided to apologize.   
"Chloe?" , she asked hesitantly.  
When she heard her name she turned around again.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't think…" , Riley started.  
Chloe faintly smiled before cutting in.  
"Just… go to bed you two."


	6. Chapters 26, 27, 28, 29, 30

**CH/26**

Chloe POV

Man did she know how to ruin a moment!  
We had walked back to my room, hand in hand.  
As we lay back on the bed, it felt awkward.  
We both came up with the exact same idea, to go to sleep.  
After taking our pants off we cuddled up beneath the covers.  
"Goodnight then?" we asked at the same time.

"Yeah… goodnight…" , Dougie said as he kissed me.  
He put his arms around me, and pulled me close as he did.  
I rested my head on his chest.  
Great… just great.

Dougie POV

So that was it? Just like that?  
Great move you made there Doug.  
Now she'll think you don't want to.

She sighed deeply.  
Was she thinking the same thing?  
Or was it just a sleepy sigh?  
Maybe she was already asleep…  
Great… just great.

Chloe POV

I didn't even want to sleep.  
I wanted him, more than anything.  
He lay very still, his breathing was calm.  
He wasn't already asleep, was he?

"Dougie?" , I whispered.   
"Hm?" , he replied.

So he wasn't asleep. I lifted my head and looked up.  
He looked back at me, smiling softly.  
We stayed like that, for a couple of seconds.

I just couldn't restrain myself anymore.  
I didn't have to either, because he already moved his face towards mine.  
His lips collided with mine, so passionate this time, I just couldn't think anymore.

Dougie POV

She placed herself on top of me, still deepening the kiss.   
Her hands ran through my hair and down my neck.  
With her on top of me I managed to take her shirt off.  
She kissed me again, hungry for more.  
As I undid her bra, my excitement got more obvious.

She seemed to feel it.  
Her hands ran down my chest and stomach.  
When she reached my boxers she pulled them down.  
After she did I put my arms around her and rolled us both around.

Chloe POV

In one smooth move he took my panties off.  
I let my hands run up and down his naked body.  
When he kissed my collarbone, I moaned quietly.  
He made his way up my shoulders and neck.  
The tingling feeling in my stomach got stronger every second  
My moans got less quiet, and so did his.

When he reached my lips he paused.  
"Are you sure?" , he asked.  
I opened my eyes and looked into his.  
All I could see was tenderness.  
I kissed him once more before answering.

"Completely…"

**CH/27**   
  
Dougie POV

I woke up because of Tom, who was yelling at us to get up. Chloe seemed to have heard him as well, because I felt her eyelashes brush my chest as she blinked. It brought back memories of last night. I sighed, something she felt, and she lifted her head and looked up at me.

"Good morning beautiful…" , I said.   
"A very good morning to you too…" , she answered smiling.   
"Oh? A very good one? And may I ask why that is?"  
"You may, but I will not answer, cause you know why…"  
"Hmmm… No. Not a clue."  
"Oh stop it you idiot…"  
"I need references. Sorry."

"Hmmm… Maybe it was all just a dream." , she said after a while.  
"What?"  
"Last night."  
"What happened last night?"  
"No, it's too disturbing to tell. Really, leave it."  
"But you said 'dream'. That's a good thing…"  
"Come to think of it, it was more like a nightmare."  
"I beg your pardon? I feel terribly hurt now…"  
"Why? What do you have to do with it?"  
"Okay, stop your silly game now, I get the point."  
"What point?" 

She smiled at me. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"I like your whole 'hard to get' thing, you know that?"  
"I don't…" , she answered.

I looked at her, confused.  
"I don't want to be hard to get… I just want to kiss you!"  
And with that she leant in to do so.

Tom POV

What was taking them so long up there?  
"Dougie! Chloe! Get your ass down here!"  
As I yelled at them, they came walking down the stairs.

"Chill mate, no need to yell…" , Dougie yelled back.  
"Yeah, we're close enough to hear you whisper…" , Chloe whispered.

"Very funny… Now are you guys ready?"  
They looked at me, bewilderment showing in their eyes.  
"The brilliant plan? Remember?"

"Ooh yay! I love plans!" , Chloe said.  
"Come on Doug, let's get some breakfast."  
She dragged Dougie into the kitchen by his hand. 

"So… got locked out after we left?" , Choe asked.   
"Nope. No worries, I'll never ever use that door again." , Riley answered.  
"Good, cause if you do, I will kill you!" , Chloe said in return.  
"Stop talking, there's no time for that." , I informed them.  
"Girls, do you have extra clothes with you?"

They looked at me. I'd say 'no', from the looks in their eyes.  
"Well go get them, you might need them…" 

They ran upstairs, and returned seconds later with fully packed bags.  
We all looked at them, astonishment showing on our faces.  
"What? We didn't even unpack yet…" , they said in chorus.

After a few minutes we were all in the cars, and a few more after that, we were on our way. It looked rather funny, two exact same Mini's, who keep following each other around. And as they are not very big cars, they were both stuffed. Ours with bags and the other with people, because Dougie and Danny had joined Chloe and Riley.

Harry and me were left with eachother…  
And loads of bags!

How wonderful!

**CH/28**

Riley POV

Chloe always has a Spice Girls album in her car.  
It's great for singing along to when you're in a very, very silly mood!   
So once we got our sing-along CD out, things got hilarious.  
The boys knew the lyrics surprisingly well, they even had some favorite songs.

When we got bored of singing we decided to amuse Tom and Harry.  
Chloe drove the car alongside of theirs.  
We pulled weird faces, tried sign language, something we sucked terribly at. 

Using pieces of paper and pen, our Mini proposed to Tom's…   
Tom's said 'yes' and we had a Mini-marriage on the road. 

We exchanged rings, well key chains, but the newlyweds needed something appropriate.  
Chloe's had 'Pinky' on the front, and 'Stripy' on the back. When we gave it to Harry through the open window, he took a marker… He talked to Tom and he nodded in return. Harry crossed out the 'Stripy' bit on Chloe's and showed us the 'Pinky' part… Then, he wrote something on Tom's and gave us that one in return. It read 'the Brain'.

More proof that our cars were a perfect couple…

Dougie POV

Chaos… Complete an utter chaos. That's what we caused on the road. Cars behind us were honking, windows were opened and we were yelled at, people gave us weird looks and one time even the finger when they passed us. Not that we cared. We had fun, that's what counted.

But the fun was close to over. Well, for some of us anyway.  
Riley and Danny were still laughing about something Danny had said when we had left London earlier.  
Chloe however, suddenly went quiet as we were nearing the hospital.  
I felt sorry for her and it hurt me once again to see her like this.

"Don't worry…" , I told her as I put one hand on her leg.  
"Things will be okay."  
"Yeah… I really do hope so." , she said in return.  
"They know we're coming right?"  
"Yeah, I called mum before we left this morning."  
"What time did you say we would be here?"  
"Noon… Right on time." , she let out a feeble smile.

We entered the car park in front of the main entrance.  
"Oh god…" , she whispered and her eyes were welling up.  
"What? What's wrong?" , I asked.  
She pointed at the entrance. I looked to see what she meant.  
There was a woman, probably around thirty, who was trying to keep hold of two little boys. She held them by their hands, but they were trying hard to get away from her. They were kicking and screaming, crying their eyes out.  
"Hun? Do you want me to…" , Riley asked hesitantly.  
"No… no it's okay. I'm going to ehm…" , Chloe answered.  
"Are you sure babe?" , I asked.

She hesitated for a few seconds but then she took a deep breath.  
"Yeah. Just give me a few minutes okay?"

She got out of the car, and as she opened the door, their screaming got louder.  
The woman couldn't handle them anymore and had to let go…

**CH/29**

Danny POV

Tom had parked on our left, and we beckoned for him to stay in the car.  
We all looked to our left again, where we saw two boys running towards Chloe.  
She dropped her bag and kneeled, and they threw themselves at her.  
They were crying and screaming, one of them kept hitting her with his fists.  
She tried to hug both of them, but they kept punching her.

There was a woman, who walked up to them. When she reached them, Chloe stood up and hugged her. The woman tried to calm her down, but we could see she was upset herself.

Both of the boys were clinging to Chloe's legs now.  
She let go of the woman to hug both of them.  
This time, they let her.  
  
Dougie POV

The woman came up to the car. She waved at Riley.  
She got out of the car, leaving the door open.  
All I heard was the boys, who were crying uncontrollably now.

"Hey Amy…" , I heard Riley say.  
"Hi Riles." , the woman said as they hugged.   
"Trouble?" , Riley asked.  
"You could say that…"   
"What happened?"  
"It's Karen. She's just not herself right now."  
"She didn't… you know?"  
"Yeah she did. They gave her something now."  
"Poor guys…"  
"I know. I tried to calm them down…"  
"Didn't work huh?"   
"Not really."  
"Is it okay if I…?"  
"Yeah sure. Go ahead."

Riley put her head inside the car.  
"I'm gonna go up to her. You guys can come too."  
"Oh and this is Amy. Introduce yourselves…"  
And with that she walked off. 

Harry POV

They motioned for us to get out of the car. We did, so did they.  
We all introduced ourselves to a woman called Amy.  
"Are you Chloe's friends?" , she asked.  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." , Dougie answered, looking away.  
He was obviously hurt by the sight of Chloe and what I think were her brothers.

"So you know about… all of this?"  
"Not really. We only know that her sister is in hospital…" , I answered quietly.  
"You know what for?"  
"No…" , I said, realizing how little we actually knew about it.  
"Yeah I do…" , Dougie interrupted.   
"She has leukemia right?" , he hesitantly asked.  
"Yes, she does."

She must have seen our shocked faces, because she continued.  
"She's doing great though. It's not life threatening. They just keep her in the hospital so they can keep an eye on her and immediately see when something is wrong."

"Oh okay. Good…" , we all said.  
"So do you guys want to come?" , she asked.  
"Sure…" , we said at the same time.

Tom POV

We walked up to the girls.  
One of the little boys was hugging Riley, and Chloe was trying to calm the other one. They were both talking to her, gasping for air in between sentences, and letting out desperate sounds every now and then. The last bit of a sentence was always prolonged, because it marked the start of crying. 

We stood a few feet away, and watched them quietly.  
Chloe tried to look calm in front of them, but we could all see her crying. 

Riley turned to look at us, and nodded to let us know we could come over.  
She turned to Chloe, said something to her, and she turned around.  
When we came closer I was hurt by what I saw in her normally so bright eyes.  
There was nothing but pain, misery and a cry for help.

**CH/30**

Chloe POV

"Who are they?"  
"They're my friends…"  
"No they're not…"  
"Yes they are. Now be nice."

"Hey…" , the guys said when they came walking up.  
"Hi guys… This is Kyle…" , I said.  
"And this is Nigel…" , Riley added.   
"Boys, this is Dougie, Danny, Tom and Harry."

I put Kyle down. Riley did the same with Nigel.  
"Go on, say hi…" , I told both of them.  
They looked at each other, and I was afraid of what would come next.

"They're not your friends…" , Kyle told me.  
"Yes they are, now behave and say hi…"  
"No they're not…" , Nigel repeated.  
This always happened, and I should have known.  
I was already regretting the fact that I brought the guys here.

"They can't be your friends…"  
"It's just… because…"   
"They're McFly!" , they shouted in chorus.

Riley POV

For a moment, I thought things would go terribly wrong.  
I looked over to Chloe, who had a sad expression on her face.  
I could tell that she thought it was her fault.

The twins however kept making her feel worse.  
"They can't be your friends…" , Nigel repeated.  
"It's just… because…" , Kyle tried to explain.

They looked at each other and smiled broadly.  
Both of them looked Chloe's way.  
"They're McFly!" , they shouted in chorus.

Thank god… A sense of relief made its way through my body.  
Chloe smiled at the twins and hugged them both.  
"Yes they are… Now will you say hi?" , she said.

They both turned around and grinned.  
"Hi!" , they exclaimed.  
The guys let out a sigh of relief and smiled.   
"Hey…" , they all said, one after an other.

Dougie POV

We started to walk towards the main entrance.  
Nigel and Kyle kept running in circles around us.

"You have a cool guitar!" , Nigel told me.  
"You think?" , I asked.  
"Yeah! It has all lights on it!" , he said.  
"It's not a normal guitar though. It's a bass."  
"A basement?"  
"Nah, a bass."  
"But it looks just like a guitar."  
"I does, only it doesn't have as many strings."  
"Then why is it called a bass?"  
"The sound it makes is lower than a normal guitar."  
"How low? Like this…" , he began.  
He started making weird noises, and I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Or like this…" , he said as he produced another sound.

Chloe came walking next to me and I put an arm around her waist.  
"He'll show you sometime…" , she said as she looked at me.  
"Right Doug?" , she asked.  
"Ah really? Wow! So cool!" , Nigel exclaimed.  
"Kyle! Guess what…?" , he shouted as he ran off. 

I looked at Chloe, who was smiling faintly now.  
Her eyes found mine, and I kissed her lips softly.  
"See? Maybe it's not that bad…" , I told her.

"Not yet… Just wait until you see my mum…"


	7. Chapters 31, 32, 33, 34, 35

**CH/31**

Tom POV

I was amazed by what just happened.  
One minute, they're crying their eyes out, and the next they're going ADD on us.  
Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable.

They were the coolest little guys I had ever seen.  
Nigel's clothes were almost the exact same as Dougie's, only smaller of course.  
He had his cap on backwards, and loads of bracelets around his little wrists.  
Kyle was less 'skater', he wore converse and had extremely blonde hair.  
I guess he was more of a mix of Dougie's style and my own.  
And they both looked so much like Chloe, it scared me.

"And you guys always go like this!" , Kyle exclaimed.  
He started air-guitaring, and he was surprisingly good at it.  
He spun his arm around as if he was a human windmill.  
"Yeah and then you smash them!" , Nigel said.  
They both started smashing their imaginary guitars on the floor.  
"That is the coolest bit!" , Kyle stated.

"Oh really? I always think playing is the coolest…" , I told them.  
"No way! That's just boring…" , they both agreed.

Danny POV

They were still running and jumping around when we reached the entrance.  
"Okay guys, time to quiet down again." , Amy told them.  
They didn't seem to hear, or better, they didn't want to hear probably.

"Oi! You two!" , Chloe yelled.  
"Huh?" , they both said as they stood still for once.  
"It's hospital-mode again now…" , Chloe told them.  
"Okay." , they answered quietly.

"You have to tell me how you do that…" , Amy said as she shook her head in disbelief.  
"It's a big sister thing… sorry!" , Chloe answered.  
"Yeah right…"

It was amazing to see the effect Chloe had on them.  
She was like their mother, in a way maybe.  
The person they looked up to, the one they knew they could count on.  
The sadness that had been there a few minutes ago, had now disappeared.  
All because of what she had said and done.

And I admired her for it.

Harry POV

We walked into the hospital.  
It was a real hospital, you know, one with the colors and smell of hospital.  
There was fat woman behind 'information' , who gave us unfriendly looks.  
People that were in the entrance hall, all looked cold and distant to be honest.  
They all looked like they were in their own little worlds.

I couldn't imagine how this could be a stimulating environment.  
Wouldn't you get depressed if you had to stay here for longer than a day?  
I know I would…

We made our way to the elevators.  
They were big enough to fit all of us in.  
Chloe pressed the '3'.  
"I was gonna do that!" , Nigel whined.  
"You did it this morning!" , Kyle complained.  
"Hospital-mode…" , Chloe began.  
"Sorry." , they said simultaneously.

I smiled softly. One word. One look. That was all she needed.

Dougie POV

After Chloe had once again worked her magic on them, the doors opened.  
We stepped out of the elevator, and I was surprised.  
This didn't look like the hospital we had seen minutes before.

The walls were covered in all the bright colors you can imagine.  
Drawings were everywhere, some in frames some put up with tape.  
The wall that we were facing was like a huge blackboard.

'The Wall of Thoughts, Memories and Remembrance'  
Someone had written that at the top, shaped like a rainbow.  
Children had put all kind of things up.  
We stopped to read the sometimes illegible scribbling.

'Thank you doctor' and 'I love doctor A!'.  
'Mary you rock!' and 'Joanie is the best'.  
'Woopdidoo, I'm fixed!' and 'Hooray for my good leg'.

But there were also loads of thing like 'I miss home'.  
'Can't our mummies stay' and 'Please doc, don't leave us now'.

One in particular caught my eye, because there was a circle around it.  
It said 'I will never get better anyway, but thanks for trying'.  
Someone else had drawn a rainbow in the circle, along with a cross and a date.  
'The memories will remain… you will always be loved'

That last one hit me like a pile of bricks.  
But it definitely touched my heart.

**CH/32**  
  
Chloe POV

They were all reading it.  
I have to say, they looked moved.  
Tom even had tears in his eyes.

"Wow…" , they all sighed.  
"That is eye-opening…" , Danny added.  
"Definitely…" , they all agreed.

I felt my own eyes well up a bit and I smiled faintly.  
Most people who came here didn't even notice the wall.  
Just walked past it, not even looking at it.  
But they noticed. They read it even. They understood.

"Yeah yeah, okay… can we go now?" , Nigel asked impatiently.  
"Nigel!" , Chloe said in a firm tone as she turned around.

"Chloe! What took you so long?"

Dougie POV

I turned to see who had asked.  
There were two girls in wheelchairs.  
One of them raced our way.  
She hadn't seen us yet, she only saw Chloe.

"Hey kiddo!" , Chloe said as she hugged her.  
"Wow!" , she exclaimed as she took a step back.  
"You look really good!"

"I'm feeling really good!" , the girl stated.  
"Yeah? I'm glad to hear that…"

Chloe looked at the twins.  
They were jumping up and down around the wheelchair.  
"Are you done talking now?" , Nigel asked, looking at her.  
"Yeah wh…" , she began.

She didn't even get time to finish.  
"McFly's here!" , they both shouted.

Riley POV

For a second there, I was afraid that Katie would die…  
Just right there, right then.

Her head turned to our side, and her jaw dropped.  
"Hey princess!" , I said and walked over to hug her.  
"Guess who we brought?"  
She hadn't found herself capable of closing her mouth yet when Dougie walked up.

"Hey! I'm Dougie… What's your name?" , he asked.  
"I uh… I'm… It's Katie…" , she stuttered.  
"Well Katie, it's my pleasure to meet you!" , he said as he hugged her.

The other guys followed right after that.  
When she was done hugging them all, she looked at Chloe.

"I… do you… I don't… who… how?" , she stuttered.  
"Let's just go to your room now okay?" , Chloe asked.  
"Uhm… yeah… I uh… Sure!" , she was still stuttering.

We made our way to her room, but she still couldn't believe it.  
And she kept muttering under her breath.  
"Wow! Just… wow! I mean, wow!"

**CH/33**

Tom POV

We spent the entire afternoon in the hospital.  
Katie was a very excited to meet us, and she kept reminding us of it. She told us how much she loved our music and how much she loved the gig Riley took her to half a year ago. We signed all the albums she had of us, took pictures and even had a wheelchair race.

But coming here had definitely hurt Chloe.  
She tried to be happy for Katie and the boys, but once again, we could all see the sad look in her eyes. A look that hit me so hard that I just couldn't forget about it. A look that became even more heartbreaking when Amy came in and asked for Chloe and Riley to come with her.

Danny POV

So we were left behind with two ADD boys and a girl who looked exhausted.  
And the yelling of the twins didn't do much good for Katie.

"Tadaa! Katie check this out!" , Nigel exclaimed from the other side of the room.  
He was hanging from the curtains pretending to be Tarzan.  
"Uhm, Nigel… I think you better get down from there…" , I said.

Too late.. The curtains came down the second I stopped talking, along with a huge black spider that Kyle was now trying to catch.

"Waah, Katie check out the size of this one!" , he began, but Tom cut him off.  
"You know what? Why don't you just go wheelchair racing with Nigel?" , he said.  
"Uhuh sure… But Katie look at th…" , Kyle started again.  
"Kyle… I think your sister is a bit tired right now…" , Tom interrupted him.  
"Oh okay. Later!" , he said as he walked out with the spider and his brother.

"Thanks…" , Katie sighed.  
"Maybe this was all a bit too much for you huh?" , Dougie asked.  
"It probably was. But it was fun…" , she answered.  
"Oh I definitely agree!" , I told her.

Harry POV

After she told us how tired she was, Tom asked the burning question.  
"Can you tell us what exactly is wrong with you?"  
"You don't have to, if you don't want to…" , Dougie added.

"No it's okay. As I think Chloe told you I have leukemia…"  
"Yeah she told me. But I don't really…" , Dougie began.  
"Me neither!" , Katie stated before Dougie could finish his sentence.

"It's basically cancer of the blood and bone marrow…" , a voice behind us explained.  
We all turned to see it was Chloe. She took her seat again.

"Katie has what they call Recurrent Childhood ALL. She was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia when she was about 6. They discovered it pretty early and started treatment right away, so we thought we were quite lucky. The chemotherapy seemed to really help, things were looking good. After the treatment they did a few tests on her and a couple of scans. After that, they declared her cancer free."

"But then why…?" , Tom began, and Chloe sighed in reply.  
"That's was our first question too. Apparently cancer can come back, even if there was not a single cancer cell left in your body. That's what happened with Katie."  
"And now what…? Treatment again?" , Dougie asked.

"Well, she's had the chemotherapy again and they stopped that about six weeks ago. There were no cancer cells left, well, they couldn't find any after testing. They waited another two weeks so that she could recover a bit, and then she had stem cells infused. So far the treatment seems to work, the cells accepted her bone marrow and she's slowly starting to produce new blood cells. They just want to keep her here for a while to see if she continues to produce them and to check whether or not they're actual healthy blood cells."

"How long will she have to stay here for?" , Dougie asked.  
"Don't know exactly… But she doesn't really mind to be here…" , Chloe said.  
She looked over to Katie again, who had fallen asleep by now.

"It's better to be here than at home anyway…"

**CH/34**

Tom POV

"Chloe honey?" , a voice from outside the room asked.  
"Yeah?" , Chloe answered.  
"I think it's about time you guys get going. Katie needs some rest and I really have to take Nigel and Kyle back home to get them some dinner…" , Amy said as she put her head around the doorpost.

Another face joined her, Riley's this time.  
"I'm going to Information to tell them all about this okay?" , she said.  
"Uhm yeah sure… ask for Lynn though… she'll get it." , Chloe told her.  
"I will… Are you sure you're going to be okay?" , Riley asked as she came in.  
"Not really, but I'm gonna have to do it sometime…"  
"You'll do great. It's all for the best, you know that right?"  
"Yeah I know… I'll be fine, really. I'll manage."  
"Okay, then I'm off now. I'll meet you outside…"

She gave Chloe a hug and planted a kiss on top of her head.  
"You can do it babe… Be strong…"  
After that she walked off.

Dougie POV

"So? Are you ready honey?" , Amy asked once again.  
"Yeah. I'm coming." , Chloe said as she got up.

We hadn't got a clue what was going on, but I could tell it wasn't something good. I saw it in her eyes, I heard it in her voice. Something was wrong.

"I'm really sorry babe, but can I just…" , I started.  
"It's okay, you'll find out in a bit." , she interrupted me as she took my hand.  
"Can you guys wait for us in the parking lot?" , she asked the other guys.  
"Yeah sure, we'll see you in a bit…" , Tom said as he pushed the other two outside.  
"Bye Amy, nice to meet you!" , they all said as they passed her.  
"The pleasure was all mine!", she answered.  
"I'll just wait outside okay?" , Amy said.  
"Just one more minute Amy, I promise." , Chloe told her.  
"It's okay, take your time." , she said as she walked out again.

Chloe let go of my hand and walked up to Katie's bed. I could see the tears that she was trying to hold back. Again, the sight of it hurt me and all I wanted to do was take her in my arms. But I felt that this was something between her and her family, that maybe I should just stand there and be the outsider, even if it was a hard thing to do. So I did. When Chloe reached for Katie's hand, she seemed to feel it. She opened her eyes, but I could see she wasn't fully awake. She smiled at Chloe, and she tried to smile back but as she did the tears started coming.

"Why are you crying?"  
"It's nothing. Listen I have to go now but I'm coming back soon. Really soon, I promise, probably even this week. There's some things we have to sort out, Amy, mum and me, but it'll all be okay. Things will get a lot better soon, you have to trust me kiddo. Do you hear me? You have to trust me on this. And you have to promise me that you won't get upset or angry, because whatever is going to happen, it'll be for the best."  
"I don't really get it…"  
"It's okay, just get some rest okay? Don't worry, you're here to get better. You shouldn't have to worry about anything. I love you, you know that right?"  
"I love you too Chloe."  
"Good, just always keep that in mind okay?"  
"Yeah okay…"  
"Alright. I'm gonna go now. Take care kiddo…"  
"You too. I love you."

Chloe planted a kiss on her forehead.  
Immediately after, Katie fell asleep again.

**CH/35**

Chloe POV

I looked up to see Dougie standing in the corner of the room.  
"You know, you don't have to be an outsider…" , I told him quietly.

He smiled before he walked up to the bed.  
"Good, because it definitely doesn't feel right." , he informed me.  
"Well, don't be one then. She loves you, I can tell." , I told him.  
"Huh? Who?" , he asked looking confused.  
"Katie. She loves all of you guys…"  
"Well, we love her too, that's for sure."

He took Katie's hand and leant in on her.  
Very gently, he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
"Take care sweetie…" , he whispered as he let go of her hand.

I was fighting the tears that I could feel were coming up again.  
He was so sweet, so caring. And he didn't even really know Katie.  
Let's be honest, he didn't even know me.

"Come here you…" , he said as he pulled me in for a hug.  
That was all it took. Once more, I found myself crying in his arms.  
And once more, he managed to calm me down in an instant.  
The simple fact that his arms were around me… that was enough.

Dougie POV

She calmed down within seconds, and I took her outside.  
My arms were still around her, and she held on to me tightly.  
When we reached the end of the hallway, we found Amy waiting for us.  
She looked at me and I could see the question in her eyes.  
'She's okay' , I mouthed in response.

"Ready to go then honey?" , Amy asked Chloe.  
"As ready as Ill ever be right?" , Chloe answered hesitantly.  
"Fair enough. Let's go." , Amy said as she led the way.

I decided it would be best not to ask anything right now.  
I had a feeling that I would find out sooner or later anyway.  
We turned a few corners and all of a sudden a sign read 'Welcome Families'.  
The thought had crossed my mind, but now I was sure of it.  
This wasn't going to be a nice end of the day.

Amy POV

I took Chloe's hand and looked at her.  
"You remember everything?" , I asked.  
She nodded in response.  
"You'll have to do this by yourself, you know that right?"  
Again, I only got a nod in response.  
"I'll be right here if you need me, okay?"  
This time she sighed.  
"Thanks Amy…" , she whispered.

She then turned around to face Dougie, who faintly smiled.  
I could see the confusion in his eyes as she hugged him one more time.  
She gave him one last kiss and after that she walked in.  
He just stood there, not knowing what was going to happen.

I felt like it was time for some explanation…


	8. Chapters 36, 37, 38, 39, 40

**CH/36**  
  
Dougie POV

What was happening here?  
I had no idea what was going on, where she was going.  
I thought I got it at first, but now I found myself confused again.

"You really care for her don't you?" , Amy asked me.  
She seemed to be examining me from top to bottom.  
"I do actually, yeah." , I told her.  
"I can tell." , she informed me.  
"Here, have a seat." , she continued as she pushed me towards a chair.

I sat down, still not quite sure what to do or say.  
"You probably have a thousand questions right now, don't you?"  
"Well, maybe not thousands, but definitely quite a few…" , I told her.  
"Do you want me to answer them?"  
"That would be great, only I don't really…"  
"I get it… it's okay."  
"You do? Really? I don't even get it myself."  
"How about I just tell you the whole story, and you answer the questions yourself?"  
"Sounds good to me…"

Amy POV

We sat there for a while.  
I told him about Chloe's family. About her dad, who had left them about a year ago, for no apparent reason. About how her mum, Karen, had been devastated when he had left. How Katie was taken into hospital again, because they had diagnosed her with cancer once more. How Karen had started drinking more and more, until she finally passed out because of it and was taken into hospital herself.

"And then yesterday I got a call from Nigel and Kyle. They wanted me to come and get them. I could hear Karen shouting in the background, and I realized things were getting out of hand. I drove over to their house and found Karen on the couch, passed out. I decided to leave her there, put a blanket over her and checked the entire kitchen for alcohol. Fortunately, or maybe not so fortunate when you think about it, there was nothing left. So I made sure the boys packed their bags and I took them home with me."

I stopped for a while. I couldn't even believe it myself.  
So I wasn't surprised when he looked at me in disbelief.

"Then I drove them here this morning. When I walked in, one of the girls from Information stopped me. She said that Mrs. Tennant, Karen that is, had walked in early in the morning. She had looked like a mess, and according to another nurse she hadn't even checked on Katie. She had just gone straight to the family quarters."

"That's where we are right now?"  
"Yeah, this is it."  
"Thought so, I noticed the sign…" , he told me.  
"But continue, please…" , he said.

"Well, I took Nigel and Kyle to see Katie first. She was still asleep though, so I decided it would be best if I would go and check on Karen. I was gonna tell the boys to wait there, but I made the stupid mistake of telling them I was going to check on their mum."

"I think I get where this is going…"

"Yeah well, as you could probably guess they ran off before I could say anything else. They are extremely fast, so they were here long before me. I could already hear her screaming from across the hall, so I called a nurse for help immediately. We went in together and Karen was just going completely mad. She was shouting at the twins, who were crying hysterically themselves. Somehow she had managed to find a bottle of wine somewhere, which she had in one of her hands. With the other hand she was throwing everything she could find at us. Nigel was hit in the head with an ashtray and the nurse had a vase thrown at her. To keep things short, it was chaos."

**CH/37**

Dougie POV

That was a lot to take in.  
All of a sudden, things started to make sense.  
There was however one thing I didn't quite get yet.

"But Chloe said she had called her mum this morning…" , I began.  
"I know, that's what Karen told me after they gave her something to calm down."  
"So she was perfectly fine this morning?"  
"I guess she was. I suppose she only started drinking once she got here."  
"And now what? Are you going to do something about it?"

I didn't really have to ask, because I knew what she was gonna say.  
"Well, Chloe is in there telling her mum that she has to find help."  
"Do you think it's okay to let her do this all by herself?"  
"Well, I wanted to go in with her, but her mum will blame it on me then."

I looked at her in shock.  
"Yeah but now Chloe will get blamed for everything!"  
"I know, I know… Will you calm down? Chloe is the only one who can get through to her. She doesn't even listen to me, I tried talking to her this morning… It's useless."  
"Well, if you put it like that…"

Amy was about to say something when we heard the door open.  
Chloe came walking out, with someone who I was guessing was her mum.  
I had a look at Chloe, who looked exhausted. Then I looked at Karen…

How could THAT be related to Chloe?

Chloe POV

When we walked out I could see that Dougie was shocked.  
I would be too if he came out with his mum and she looked like this.  
Amy however looked at us expectantly.

"Before we say anything… Mum, this is Dougie…" , I began.  
"Hi, Mrs. … Uhm…" , he said as he shook her hand.  
"Tennant. But you can call me Karen." , my mum told him.  
"Okay, Karen."  
"It's nice to meet you Dougie."  
"Yeah, you too."

He stepped back again. This must've been so awkward for him.

"So?" , Amy asked.  
"So, I get it. I need this, there's no point in denying it…" , my mum started.  
I put my arm around her. I could see she had a hard time dealing with this.  
"Chloe told me all about it. I know about the twins now, and I'm sorry Amy. I know 'sorry' doesn't exactly begin to be enough, but I hope you know what I mean. Chloe told me about the conditions, and really, I couldn't live without Katie and the boys. So I'm going. I'm definitely going."

A smile appeared on Amy's face.  
"I'm glad you decided to." , she said as she came up to hug my mum.

I walked up to Dougie, who instantly put an arm around me.  
As he kissed my temple, I knew I had to get it out.  
"There's something else…" , I began.  
"Is there?" , Amy asked as she turned around.

"Yeah… About the twins… Change of plans." , I continued.  
"Oh and uhm, you don't know about it either…" , I said as I looked up to Dougie.  
"What?" , Amy and Dougie asked at the same time.

"They're coming with me."

**CH/38**

Danny POV

"Ah, there they are!" , Tom yelled from behind me.  
I looked up to the main entrance and running towards us came Nigel and Kyle.  
Dougie and Chloe were behind them, him with one arm still around her.  
Then there was Amy, who was now accompanied by another woman.  
I have to say, she looked like a complete mess. The woman I mean, not Amy.

Nigel and Kyle both hugged Riley's legs as they reached us.  
"She's better! She's not sick anymore!" , they exclaimed.  
Riley looked up to Amy and the other woman.  
"Karen?" , she whispered with a confused look on her face.

Chloe was hugging Riley, when Doug made his way towards us.  
He saw the looks on our faces, and knew we needed explanation.  
"It's her mum, Karen Tennant. She's a bit off…"  
We all nodded in reply.

Chloe introduced her mum to us, and she did come across as a bit weird, but she was nice. Almost right after we had introduced ourselves we had to say our goodbyes again. Nigel and Kyle were still jumping around, not knowing what to do with their high amount of energy. They 'high-fived' us and were already doing their air guitar impressions again when we were getting in the cars.

Riley POV

I wondered what exactly had happened with Chloe and her mum.  
She hadn't had the chance to tell me yet.

"They're the coolest little kids I have ever seen in my life!" , Danny stated.  
I assumed he was talking about the twins, because he was still looking out the window at them doing impressions of McFly.  
"They're impossible…" , I said jokingly.  
"Oh they definitely are!" , Chloe agreed.  
"Are we coming back tomorrow?" , Danny asked.  
"Why? You love hospitals that much?" , Chloe responded.  
"Not the hospital. Just your brothers and sister…" , Danny said, still smiling.  
"Never would have thought you liked kids." , I told him.  
"I didn't… It's just, Nigel and Kyle are like me, when I was little I mean…"  
"Oh trust me, they are like you even the way you are now!" , Dougie interrupted.

Chloe POV

It felt good to hear that they loved the twins. Especially with.. well, you know…  
I mean if they would come... Oh god, I'd better prepare them...  
"Just for your interest, we are coming back tomorrow and I think you'll see a lot more of the twins in the future." , I said, answering Danny's question.  
Before they could ask more about it I'd changed topic.  
"But now, I'm just really curious about this whole 'plan' that Tom had…"

Dougie looked at me from the passenger seat.  
"Patience, my dear, patience…" , he said acting all wise.  
"Oh come on, can't you give us something?" , Riley asked turning to Danny.  
"What he said…" , he answered as he pointed to Dougie.  
"But that was nothing!" , Riley whined.  
"Please Doug? I'm a really bad driver when I don't get my way…" , I said looking at him.  
"Well, that's because you're not keeping your eyes on the road."  
As he said it he turned my face towards the windscreen, forcing me to watch the road.

"Just trust me… You'll love it as much as we loved this…"

**CH/39**

Tom POV

So it was just Harry and me again. Don't get that the wrong way. I mean, I tend to fall for girls, so nothing wil happen there. Although you would get tempted, just to have something happen! The ride was everything but exciting, and I was bored to death. I'll keep it in mind for the future… yeah maybe not.

"You know what I just realized?" , Harry asked, and I got pulled back into reality.  
"That you just put your sweater on inside out?" I laughed, pointing at the label showing at the back.  
"No, I actually already realized that when we walked out of the hospital…" , Harry started.  
"I just couldn't be bothered to do something about it…"

"Okay… whatever. But what did you realize?" , I asked him.  
"Oh yeah, that was kinda the point of the conversation… I just realized that we never actually told the girls about what the plan really was…"

I thought about it, and he was right. We never told them.  
Girls that don't know where they're going and guys who can't keep a secret…  
Hmmm… Poor Dan and Doug…

Chloe POV

"Enough Riley! I'm not saying a word…" , Danny said.  
"Dude, I'm afraid you already said too much anyway…" , Dougie told him.  
"No! Please, just a bit more! We were almost there!" , Riley whined.  
"Just give in Danny! She won't ever stop!" , I laughed.  
"Oh you're damn right I won't…" , Riley confirmed.  
"No, I told you… Not a word." , Danny repeated.

Riley looked up and met my eyes in the rearview mirror.  
She smiled, no, she grinned, and I nodded… I knew where this was going.  
"Oh god Danny… you asked for it, you did it yourself!" , I warned him.

Riley undid her seat-belt and turned towards Danny.  
Dougie looked confused at first but when he met my eyes he understood and smiled.  
"Oooh… Wouldn't want to be in your position mate!" , he said, but then changed his mind.  
"Actually, come to think of it, I would love to!" , he said as his smile broadened.  
"Shut up you! Watching this is as much as you'll get!" , I said as I hit him on the head.  
"Watch the road you! You're gonna cause trouble!" , he warned.  
"I'm a girl, I can multi-task! Unlike some of us…" , I said as I nodded towards the backseat.

Dougie POV

Riley had now placed herself in Danny's lap, facing him, one leg on each side of him.  
Danny looked confused, and a bit helpless to be honest.  
"See? He can't even be seduced and think at the same time!" , Chloe continued.  
I continued watching Riley work her spell on Danny.

"Please? I'm so bad at handling surprises…"  
As she said it she was kissing his neck and her hands were running down his chest.  
It was highly amusing to see Danny's face, with the look of confusion and amazement on it.  
"Riles… please… get back in your seat…"  
"Not until you tell me." , she said as her hands went further down.  
"We're driving… put your seat-belt back on…"  
"Nah ah… Chloe's driving, I'm very confident about her skills…"  
"Riles… Dougs, do something about this… please?" , he begged me.  
"Leave him out of it… unless you want to… you know?" , Riley said sounding serious.

We all knew what she was insinuating there, and I couldn't help but laugh. Chloe had been laughing silently all along, but she was in stitches now.

"Sounds tempting Riley, but sorry… She's all yours dude…" , I told Danny.

Riley POV

"You sure Doug? Could be fun!" , I said laughing on the inside.  
"I'm… Riley… Stop it please…" , Danny said as my hand disappeared under his shirt.  
"Why? I thought you liked me?" , I asked, never taking my lips off his collarbone.  
"I do, you know that… but this is…" , he began.  
"Exciting? I know! So tell me… What is this little plan about?" , I kept going.

I had hoped I wouldn't have to take it as far as I was about to, but it was my last chance. So I was really happy when I heard Dougie turn around in his seat again, to watch the road because he wasn't too sure about Chloe's abilities when it came to multi-tasking. At least he wouldn't be watching us…

"Come on Riley… We're in a car… Chloe and Doug… it's just…" , he mumbled.  
"They're not even watching us, and I'm really curious…" , I whispered in his ear.  
"I don't care Riles." , he told me, but I could feel he was actually getting excited.

Aww… I was starting to feel sorry for him.  
I was really teasing him now... But for a good cause.

I slowly let my hand slip into his pants, and he was about to say something when I felt his excitement through the fabric of his boxers. All he could do after that was let out a moan.

"Okay okay, fine! It's Matt, James and the rest of Son of Dork… You told me you loved them so we invited them over… We're meeting them at Dougie's place, which is where we're staying for the rest of the week. Now can you please put your hand somewhere else?"

**CH/40 A**

Danny POV

She didn't say a word for the rest of the ride.  
Chloe and Dougie were talking about something I really didn't get, so I couldn't really fit myself into that conversation. I just sat there, in the back, looking out the window for half an hour, feeling very awkward. And she sat back in her seat like nothing had happened…

Tom POV

It didn't look like they were having too much fun. Dougie was talking, using his arms and legs to get his point across. Chloe was trying to listen an drive at the same time, and yelled at other drivers occasionally. And Danny and Riley…  
They could have been dead from what I saw.  
  
Riley POV

He looked rather upset. Was he mad at me now?  
Did I take it one bit too far? God, I hoped I hadn't.  
He didn't say a word. Dougie was talking to Chloe, and I could tell that the conversation had something to do with lizards first and later Fifa, but apart from that it didn't really make any sense to me. Great... Just great!

Chloe POV

Why were they so quiet now? Why didn't they talk?  
Maybe Danny was mad at her… Or maybe Riley was just really embarrassed by her behavior.  
Either way, it distracted me.  
And poor Doug... he was still trying to explain the philosophy behind the Karma of lizards...  
Something that really didn't make any sense... I was so lost!

Harry POV

It looked like we weren't the only ones that were bored.  
We all looked like we were about to die of boredom.  
Except for Dougie, who was illustrating his story by using all limbs and objects he could.  
He always did that… Why did he? It was annoying...  
Well, at least one of us was having fun...

Dougie POV

I was just rambling on about the Fifa Tournament, and she kept nodding.  
Don't really think she really got the point of me telling her at that moment in time.  
Maybe she didn't get the point of it at all, girls were never really into football anyway.  
At the same time, it was getting awfully quiet in the back.  
I didn't like it. Silence scared me…

**CH/40 B**

Danny POV

"Okay! That's it! I've had it!" , Chloe blurted out.  
We all looked at her in surprise, although we knew what she was on about.  
"Say something!" , she yelled, sounding almost angry.

"I've been talking all this time!" , Dougie said, faking being insulted.  
"Yeah, well I don't mean you, you idiot!" , she answered.  
"I know, just thought I'd go for some comic relief here…"

"Well, it's not my fault! I have no idea what just happened here…" , I said silently.  
"Curiosity took over… But nothing 'just' happened." , Riley simply said.  
"Nothing? You call that nothing?" , I laughed. She was joking right?  
"Yeah well, maybe it was something, but it doesn't matter…"  
"Doesn't matter?"

I was stunned. What was she trying to do here?  
Chloe and Dougie were just laughing again in the front.  
Apparently me being upset was highly amusing.

"Well, does it? Because if it does, no problem…" , she said as she undid her seatbelt again.  
"Oh no! We're not going there again!" , I warned her.  
"Then stop complaining! You'll get your share tonight…" , she told me.  
"You a… what?" , I stuttered… I was so lost.  
"Oh you heard me!" , she said as she smiled broadly.

"You are just impossible, you know that?" , I asked her as a smile spread across my face.  
"That's why you like me so much!" , she answered.

Tom POV

As I looked at 'Pinky' once more, I realized that me and Harry actually were pathetic. They all looked like they were having fun again, and we were still as bored as one can possibly get. I sighed deeply.

"I'm guessing we're thinking the same thing?" , Harry asked.  
I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. He looked from the other car, to all the bags that were to be found in the back of ours, and then back to me again.

"We really need to find ourselves some girls mate…" , he told me.


	9. Chapters 41, 42, 43, 44, 45

**CH/41**

Dougie POV

We arrived at my place safe and sound. No one got killed on the way, although Tom and Harry had gotten quite close to dying, when Riley had distracted a truck driver and made the guy watch her more than the road.  
Let's say a truck would definitely have the power to crush a Mini Cooper!

We made our way to the door, where my sister was waiting for us.  
"Aaaaaaah! You're finally here!" , she yelled as she made her way over to us.  
"Hey Jaz…" , I said as I hugged her.  
"Who are your friends?" , she asked as she looked at me.

"Or should I say… girlfriends?"

Jazzie POV

"You say whatever you want!" , he said as he smirked at me.  
"Poynter!" , I heard someone yell from behind me.

"Oh, who's your friend? Or boyfriend?" , Dougie whispered to me before greeting him.  
"Hey Jake, haven't seen you in a long time!"  
"Yeah, it's been a while." , Jake said as he shook my brother's hand.

Meanwhile the other guys made their way over, talking to the girls that I didn't know yet. That was so typical of my brother. We used to tell each other everything when we were younger, but since he moved to London I felt like I missed out on so much that went on in his life. Too much to catch up on in only one weekend anyway.

"Hey guys! Oh, and girls… I'm Jazzie, Doug's sister." , I told them.  
"I'm Chloe, and this is Riley." , she said as she pointed to the other girl.  
"Nice to meet you…"  
"Same here."

Dougie POV

She smirked at me, before she invited us all in.  
"Okay so just… I don't know, drop your bags right here. You can make yourselves comfortable in the living room, Dougie and I will get the drinks and stuff. Come on my brother…"

I followed her into the kitchen. That's when I realized how much I loved this house, how much I loved being here, being around my family. I looked at Jazzie, who was getting some drinks.  
"So, are you gonna tell me who they are?" , she asked me.

"They're two nice girls we met…"  
"When did you meet them then?"  
"Friday…" , I said hesitantly.  
"You mean this Friday? Where? Not at the show right?"  
"No, in a little pub after the show…"  
"So they followed you?"  
"No they didn't!"  
"They're not fans then?"  
"Riley is, Chloe got dragged along…"  
"So were they at the show?"  
"Yeah…"  
"How can you be so sure they didn't follow you?"  
"Just because… Chloe would never…" , I began.

"Hey Jaz? I found the second one…"

**CH/42**  
  
Jazzie POV

I turned around to see Jake standing in front of me.  
"Second one?" , I asked.  
"Never mind, I'm gonna get the games upstairs!"  
"Oh you mean the second controller?"  
"Uhuh…" , he said as he was already running up the stairs.  
"You're not playing videogames right now Jake, come on!" , I shouted.

Too late, he was already out of sight. God he was starting to annoy me.  
"But, I was asking…" , I said as I turned back to my brother.  
"How can you be so sure they didn't follow you?"  
"Just because Jazz… I don't know okay?"  
"You don't know?" , I asked in surprise.  
"Listen, I'm just pretty sure they'd never do that, besides… I kind of 'met' them before, so…"  
"You what?" , I almost shouted at him.  
"Never mind, I'll tell you about it later." , he shrugged.

Dougie POV

Before we realized it, it was already past twelve. Jazzie seemed to really like the girls, and I thought that went both ways.

Jack went home earlier that night and I can't say Jazzie really missed him. Maybe it wasn't so much her boyfriend as I thought then. I guess my sister was still kind of a mystery to me…  
  
Harry POV

At about 00.30 am we all decided to go to sleep. Tom and I offered to take the sofa's, so that Danny and Riley could take the spare bedroom.  
"You two can finally finish your 'stuff' then…" , Doug joked to Danny.

After that he took Chloe's hand and guided her to his room. Jazzie called her mum first to let her know that me and Tom would be sleeping on the couch in the living room, and that we weren't burglars therefore she shouldn't try to kill us. After that, she went off to bed as well. And me and Tom found ourselves in each others company once again.

I say it's our Chi's… They probably just align or something…

**CH/43**

Chloe POV

I lay in his bed, which was a huge single one, that could have gone for a double in my opinion. As I lay there, I could hear him brushing his teeth. I could hear the music from downstairs… Oh no, not anymore, they turned it off. I could hear Jazzie come up the stairs and knocking on the door.  
"Mom knows about it… night!" , her voice sounded from the other side of the door.  
"Night!" , I yelled back.  
"Night!" , came a voice from the bathroom, immediately followed by choking-like sounds.

Seconds later, Dougie came into the room, still coughing.  
"Oh, so the lack of multitasking runs in the band then?" , I asked him.  
"Thank you for sharing your sarcasm with me, but for your interest, it does."  
"I'll share my sarcasm with you anytime!"  
"Good to know… Thanks, I guess." , he smiled as he got into bed.

After hitting the light switch he put his arms around me and I cuddled up to him. I felt him sigh deeply before he said:  
"I'm surprised by how much I miss this place. Well, maybe not the house, just being with my family. It strikes me time and time again…"  
"I understand. Your family seems really, really nice."

As I told him that, I thought of my own, very messed up family. Not so much family as just a whole bunch of people who are somehow, in theory, still related to each other.  
  
Dougie POV

Something was troubling her, I could tell. She was very quiet, and kept twisting and turning in my arms. She held onto me tightly, as if she were to drown if she let go.

"What's wrong?" , I asked her after a while.  
"Nothing… and everything at the same time I guess…" , she sighed.  
"I'm here you know… in that way I mean…"

She seemed to think for a bit, but then she answered.  
"It's just, my family is kinda messed up you know. Ever since my dad left things got worse. I hardly ever see Kevin, and when I do we don't talk. You obviously know about my mum, so you get my point there. Katie gets pulled into all kinds of trouble while she should be recovering, and Nigel and Kyle… I can't even begin to explain how awful I feel about the situation they're in."

She looked at me, looking for a sign of confirmation, so I nodded.  
"Hm hm… I get it…" , I said before she continued.  
"And now I see your family, or hear about them anyway, and I actually see a family. You know, as in one solid unit…"

I looked at her, and decided to let her in on my life a bit more.  
"Believe me, my family is not as perfect as it seems…"

**CH/44**  
  
Tom POV

"So what do you think about Chloe and Riley?" , I asked Harry out of the blue.  
"Apart from the fact that Riley I absolutely mad, and I feel sorry for Chloe most of the time?" , he asked me in return.  
"Same here, but apart from that yeah…" , I told him.  
"Well, I like them a lot. They seem really true and sincere, I mean, they're definitely not fame-hungry retards… At least, Chloe isnt."

"Riley isn't either, you dimwit…" , a voice sounded from behind us.  
I turned to see the voice belonged to Jazzie.  
"She's too nervous around Danny. The 'in love' kind of nervous."  
Harry looked at her, thought about it, and looked confused.  
"It's a girl thing, just trust me on it."

Harry POV

Well, she was definitely a girl so she probably understood the feminine-psych thing a lot better than we did.  
"Okay, if you say so…" , I told her.  
"I do say so. But why would you doubt them, or rather her, in the first place?"  
"It's just, Riley has been in love with Danny ever since McFly started, and now all of a sudden, he fell for her? Danny hates feeling something for fans, I mean, in that way. Why would he stop feeling that way, and fall for a fan at this precise moment? It's just a bit too perfect… And as far as it concerns Chloe…"

I wanted to get my point across, but Tom interrupted me.  
"You can't say anything about her… She's not playing with Dougie, at least not intentionally."  
"How can you be so sure?" , I asked.  
"Because Dougie got seriously hit by love at first sight at the signing, he wrote her a note, it just so happens that she now shows up… And the fact that she likes him back, well… Can you blame her?"

Tom POV

I only realized what I had said, seconds after the words had escaped my mouth.  
"Okay… Stop it right there…" , Jazzie commanded.  
"Yeah hang on a bit…" , Harry added.  
"Love at first sight?" , Jazzie asked.  
"Note? What in the who?" , Harry added again.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that maybe…" , I began.  
"Well too late! You better explain yourself now!" , Jazzie told me.  
"Jazz, it's not up to me, ask your brother…"  
"No! I'm not leaving until talk." , she informed me.

Harry looked horrified at that newsflash. Jazzie could be pretty annoying.  
"Oh god Tom, you best start talking, right now!" , he told me.

**CH/45**  
  
Dougie POV

"So basically, your dad could be anywhere in the world right now?" , she asked.  
"Basically, yes…" , I agreed.  
"Except in London or Essex?" , she asked again.  
"Yup. Well, in theory, yes."

Because it was true. He had been banned out of the counties after he had gotten out of jail, but there was no real border telling us where Essex or London started, so making sure he didn't go there proved to be quite difficult in practice.

"Why did they let him go in the first place?" , she asked after a while.  
"Good behavior…" , I sighed.  
"Ha… See that's what I don't get. Who cares about his behavior there? What matters is how he behaved before he went to jail, after all, that's what got him there! He was there for a good reason, he deserved it, no good behavior can cover that fact."

She was completely right in my opinion. But hey, what could I do…

Chloe POV

I couldn't get over it. How could they let a man like that go free?  
He had beaten up his wife and kids, he had abused them both physically and mentally, not to forget the sexual abusing of his wife. They had gone through hell, several years they had suffered without anyone knowing about it. After the case becomes known, they lock him up, something he definitely deserves in my opinion, and then they let him go..?

How unbalanced is that?

"I know… I know, I do, but there's just nothing we can do about it. My mum tried to do everything, but it's just hopeless…" , Doug told me.  
"It's so unfair…" , I stated.  
"It is… But I didn't mean for you to get all upset over this…" , he said.  
"I'm not, I'm just really angry…"

"Don't be, please. We haven't head from him in a long time, he left England, and the police think he never even came back."  
"But how can…"  
"There is no 'but' Chloe…"

I looked at him, bewildered, waiting for him to finish.  
"He ruined our lives long enough, let's not give him a chance to do so now."


	10. Chapters 46, 47, 48, 49

**CH/46**

Riley POV

Finish our stuff? Not so much of that last night…  
As soon as we reached the room we basically fell right onto the bed and were fast asleep in an instant. We hadn't changed into pajamas, actually, Danny hadn't even bothered to take his shoes off.

I felt something shift behind me and turned to find Danny was awake.  
"Hello Sleeping Beauty…" , I joked.  
"Hello… Snow White…" , he mused.  
"Snow White? She had nothing to do with sleeping. She was… in a coma!"  
"Yeah well, it's the only Disney movie with a princess I can think of…"  
"Princess huh?"  
"Yes… Princess."  
"Ah well, as long as you treat me like one, I don't care to be called one…"  
"And how does one treat a princess?"

"Well…" , I started and I pulled him over.  
"Oh, I like where this is going!"  
"Me too…" , I said, as I pulled him all the way to the other side of the bed.  
"Because where it's going is downstairs, to breakfast and coffee!" , I teased him.  
  
Jazzie POV

I woke up on the couch, a bit confused. When I saw Tom on the other couch, and Harry on a pile of pillows on the floor, thins started to make sense again.

I remembered our middle of the night conversation again, or more like it, Tom's monologue. I remembered the whole story, and I remember being really angry with my brother for not telling me about it himself. I remembered our conversation in the kitchen again. He had had time to tell me then, and if not then, there were loads of opportunities to tell me during the rest of the evening.

It was then that Dougie came down the stairs, closely followed by Chloe, and I felt the sudden urge to shout at him.

**CH/47**

Dougie POV

We hadn't even reached the bottom of the stairs yet, when Jazzie came running up to me.  
"I need to talk to you, immediately…" , she yelled.  
She looked at Chloe and flashed her, what I could tell was, a fake smile.  
"In private…" , she added.

"What's your problem?" , I asked, but I probably shouldn't have.  
"Talk. Now. Kitchen." , she said bitterly.  
She turned to Chloe and added a 'just you'.

She dragged me off to the kitchen, and we almost bumped into Danny and Riley.  
"Gooood morning! How are you two on this lovely morning?" , he asked.  
"Oh I am just great, as you can probably tell by the look on my face?" , Jazzie said.  
"Oh please! No sarcasm before 3 in the afternoon please…" , Danny replied.

I grinned at him, Jazzie just let out a little snorting sound.

Chloe POV

"Wow, what was her problem?" , I asked nobody in general.  
Tom turned a slight shade of red and Harry sunk deeper into the chair he was in.  
It was the same thing my brothers always did when something was wrong.  
"Okay, what did you guys do?" , I asked them.  
"Well, we may have let a few things slip…" , Harry began.

Although I had a hard time imagining what they were talking about, I was curious.  
"Like what things?" , I asked.  
"You know, stuff… You, Dougie, the signing maybe…" , he continued.  
"And maybe the note-bit…" , Tom almost whispered.

I looked at them, trying to hold it back, but I couldn't.  
The moment Tom dared to look up at me, I burst out in laughter.

Danny POV

"Well, I'm glad someone's in a good mood!" , I said as we entered the living room.  
All three of them looked up at me. Tom's face looked shocked.  
"Or not…" , I added when I saw him.

"So you're not mad?" , Harry asked, to whom I did not know yet.  
I thought to Chloe, because she was trying to control herself again.  
"Of course not!" , she said as her breathing slowed down. "Why would I be?"

"Yeah, why would she be?" , I asked everyone.  
"Oh it's just…" , Chloe began, but she stopped as we heard someone yell in the kitchen.

Tom POV

It was Jazzie, and she was obviously mad with Dougie.  
As he heard the sound of her voice, Danny moved closer to the kitchen door.

_"You thought you could get away with it, didn't you? Oh it's nothing, I'll tell you later… Well let me just tell you it definitely isn't just 'nothing'! It's something alright! You might want to try and be honest with me about stuff like that! I'm your sister, you can't lie to me about things like that!"  
"Jazzie, calm down, what are you talking about?"  
"The note, you idiot, and the signing!__"_

Silence...

_"__Yeah, don't look shocked, I know all about it. But that doesn't change the fact that you didn't want to tell me!"  
"Oh come on, of course I wanted to tell you. It's just…"  
"That you'd rather not?"  
"Will you let me finish my sentence here? It's just that yesterday wasn't the time, no let me finish, because yesterday our living room was full of hungry and thirsty people, some of them who wanted to get to know you. So don't act like I'm hiding things from you, you know I would never do that. Now I can give you the whole story again, but I understand you already know all about it?"  
"Well, yeah but…"  
"Now then let's talk about what this is really about, shall we?"_

**CH/48**

Harry POV

"Maybe we shouldn't…" , Danny began.

I felt the same way, like we weren't supposed to hear this, but it was impossible not to. They were screaming so loud, especially Jazzie. Dougie was just trying to calm her down, but you could hear frustration in his voice.

"Yeah maybe we should just…" , Chloe added, but then the screaming started again.

_"What this is really about? What it's really about? Oh tell me, what is it about Dougie? Or should I say Doctor Dougie? You don't know anything about me, you're like a stranger, so don't go and psycho-analyze me like this! You don't know anything about my feelings, nor do you understand…"  
"Jazzie, please, calm down a bit will you… I said, let's talk about what it's really about and I get it. I know I have been gone for a long time, and I know that was hard on you. It's not that easy staying in contact while we're on tour, you know that. But that doesn't mean I didn't try…"  
"Oh that's exactly what it means! You never called me, not even for my birthday!"  
"Excuse me? I did, young lady, only you were out with some guy!"  
"Well you know about that then? That was just a one week thing, but you knew about it didn't you? That's more than what I can say about you and a certain girl! All this time you're preoccupied by some random girl you saw at a signing, and do I ever hear a word about it? No, of course not, no need for your sister to know what goes on in your life!"_

Riley POV

I could see the tears welling up in Chloe's eyes. I walked over and put an arm around her.  
"She doesn't mean it like that sweetie…" , I told her.  
"She's mad with Dougie, you're just an easier target…"

_"Don't you talk to me like that! I've had enough of this Jazzie, you're overreacting and saying things that you'll regret later! You better start apologizing right now!"  
"For what? It's the truth isn't it?"  
"No it's not, and you know it! And you ask for what you should be apologizing? Well, for starters, you called me a liar, you accused me of hiding things from you, you tell me I don't care about you guys and you called Chloe 'some random girl', that's what for! I do care about you guys, my family is the most important thing to me in the entire world, and you know that's true. I'd rather die than see any of you get hurt. Same goes for Chloe, and if you don't understand, than that's your problem! But don't you ever dare say stuff like that to me again."_

Chills were sent down my spine, as silence fell in the kitchen.  
I had never heard a guy say stuff like that before.

_"Now I'm giving you a chance to apologize, take it or leave it…"_

More silence…

_"Okay, leave it then… I'm out for breakfast. Not staying in this craphole…"_

Silence. Someone opening the door. A yell.

"Doug! Look I'm sorry okay? It's just… I just… it's…"

Turning. Hugging. Crying.

"I just miss you all the time. I miss talking to you, hanging out, watching movies and just being able to do nothing at all for hours straight."  
"I miss you too Jaz, all the time. It's all I do."  
"And I'm sorry for being horrible to you Chloe. I didn't mean to…"

More hugging, more crying and in the end, laughing.

Loving, that's what it was. A morning full of love.

**CH/49**

Dougie POV

After our little argument, everything seemed to be alright. The guys came over the day after and they brought Matt too. We visited Katie almost every day, at least Chloe and I did, the others came along every now and then. Katie wasn't doing as good as they had hoped, she had had a little fall back, but she was getting there.

We spent a lot of time with Nigel and Kyle. Matt had taught them how to play bass, but Kyle was more interested in smashing guitars than in actually playing and Nigel seemed to be let down after he found out that Matt's base didn't have flashy lights.

Chloe and I got close and closer, and I couldn't imagine ever being without her again. Meanwhile Riley wasn't really too happy about Danny's ideas on relationships. Danny isn't the guy to be attached to one single person of the opposite sex but Riley is, or at least, pretends to be if I have to believe Chloe.

Chloe POV

I loved hanging out with all of them. It was like finding yourself a new family, even the guys from SOD fit in perfectly. The twins looked like they had never had more fun in their lives, and the doctors said Katie was going to get better, although sometimes I had a hard time believing it. She looked really pale and fragile last time we visited.

Riley and Danny was kind of a weird story, I was never sure if they were a couple or not. They both wanted to be, that's for sure, but Danny seemed to have some trouble sticking with one girl.

Jazzie and Riley spent a lot of time together, talking about boys usually, or make-up. Riley had found herself a new friend, with whom she could discuss things I usually didn't really want to listen to. Also I found that Jazzie started to trust me more and more, and she came to talk to me about serious things, she even seemed to put a lot of thought in my advise. It really meant a lot to me.

Dougie and I spent more time together than I could dream of, and he showed me every single special place around his house. He told me about him as a child, his friends, his family, he asked the same things about me… After about three weeks, yes we decided to stay a little longer than planned, we were getting so close that I couldn't help but smile all day long.

And then that terrible night came…


	11. Chapter 50, End Of Story

**CH/50**

_She woke up in the middle of the night. What was that she just felt? She had a weird twisting feeling in her stomach. Probably just hungry…__ She wondered what they were serving tomorrow…_

Chloe POV

I woke up, around 3. I had a funny feeling in my stomach. My head felt heavy. I looked sideways to see Dougie, peacefully sleeping, one arm around me. I was imagining things, probably just a dream. I rested my head on Dougies chest. He shifted in his sleep.

_This was the __third time she woke up now. God, what was wrong with her? Why couldn't she just sleep and finish her dream. Maybe she shouldn't think about it. Her sister had always said, if you don't want something to happen, you shouldn't think about it, shouldn't be afraid of it. That way, it wouldn't._

Dougie POV

I felt Chloe, twisting and turning in my arms. Something was troubling her. I checked to see if she was awake. She wasn't. Maybe she was having a nightmare, maybe I should wake her? No, he once heard it was a bad thing to wake people when they were having a nightmare. Or was that the case with sleepwalking? Ah well, she'd be okay.

_She woke up again, in pain, like the last couple of times, only this time people were in the room. There was her sister, her brothers, all of them… And her mum and dad. McFly was there too, and they were all smiling at her._

Chloe POV

I could feel myself turning in my sleep, but I wasn't awake. My dream was weird, it was crowded but fuzzy. It looked like there was fog everywhere. But I saw her, trying to tell me something. It looked like there was a big circle of light around her, that's how I recognized her so soon. What was she trying to say? I felt so helpless, lost in the crowd.

_The pain was getting unbearable, she couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to go back to sleep either, because the last time she fell asleep she had had a horrible nightmare. She had seen her sister, but couldn't talk to her.__ And no one could help her, no one knew why she couldn't talk._

Dougie POV

Her twisting and turning kept me awake. Maybe I should wake her up. Well, I had to go to the bathroom first. And I was hungry too. Maybe I should go downstairs and get something to eat… No you bloody idiot, it's the middle of the night, I thought to myself. Ah well, bathroom first. Get up, you lazy ass.

_The pain was getting worse. She wouldn't be able to take this any longer. And why did they just sit there? Why were they just watching her suffer? Why didn't her sister help her out?__ And then she realized her sister wasn't real. She was alone now. This was it._

Chloe POV

The circle was gone, and I could finally hear her. 'Is it okay?'.

She kept whispering that question, over and over again. What did she mean? I had no time to think about it, because she let out a scream. 'It hurts…'. The question again.

I noticed that I nodded my head, not knowing how I managed to. She smiled at me.

And then she disappeared.

_After realizing that there wasn't anything she could do__ to make the pain disappear, she had fallen asleep again. She had the same dream, only this time her sister could hear her. And she had nodded, smiled. There was nothing stopping her anymore._

Dougie POV

When I came back into the room, Chloe was sitting on the bed.  
"Are you awake?" , I asked, but she didn't answer.  
"I see you are. Is there something wrong?" , I asked again.  
She looked blank, no expression in her eyes.  
"Katie…" , she said simply.  
"How do you know?" , I asked.  
"I just know. She's gone…" , she said as if it were nothing.  
"Gone? You mean… you mean dead?" , I asked in shock.  
She just nodded in reply.  
"It's okay. She suffered enough. It's okay…"

_She looked at her sister one last time. When she smiled back, and nodded again, the pain was gone. She felt light as the fog surrounded her, closed in on her… Everything turned bright, and when she closed her eyes, all she could see was nothing… _

_Bright, light, nothing._


End file.
